


When You Play with the Devil

by zhyixingie



Series: When You Play with the Devil the Devil Will Win [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega!Baekhyun, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Wolf Pack, but they aren't major characters, it's mostly just the exo squad, other idols pop up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: They joked later that they thought the only thing special about him was the vocal cords he had been given. But, blue eyes were the signal of an omega.In which Baekhyun is special, but he's never wanted to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack~
> 
> Summer has started so I knew I wanted to start up a couple new projects and this one just exploded out of me tbh at like 2 am so sorry if it sucks
> 
> Basically I noticed I write a lot of Kyungsoo related pairings, and write from Soo's perspective a lot, so decided I wanted to write some good old fashion Chanbaek (considering they are my top otp but who would know that from looking at my fics hint NO ONE)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~!
> 
> Comments and critiques are always appreciated <3
> 
> ((I will be adding tags/relationships as I go as per usual!))
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               It only happens once every fifty years – sometimes longer – that a very special baby boy is born into their pack.

               Baekhyun’s birth had been anything but special.

               His parents weren’t any big names within their pack, nor was anyone eagerly awaiting the news of their first born. Only his father and the Pack Healer were there with his mom as she gave birth to him in their little hut. They joked later that they thought the only thing special about him was the vocal cords he had been given – screaming at the top of his lungs the moment he took a breath, loud enough to startle even the Pack Healer who looked like he wanted to cover his ears. Baekhyun was born completely average – if a little on the smaller side – with all his limbs in the right place and all his vitals seeming to be working (if the crying was anything to go by). It wasn’t until he stopped sobbing that they noticed how special he truly was.

               Once Baekhyun had calmed down by the comfort of his mother’s arms, he had opened his eyes and stared up to reveal bright, blue orbs looking at them. His parents had gasped, and the Pack Healer had immediately run off to alert the Leader of the pack.

               Blue eyes were the signal of an omega.

               Boys weren’t naturally omegas. It was thought to be the work of their God when a baby boy was born with the blue eyes and internal anatomy to be able to bear children, and it was extremely rare throughout the packs around the world – and even rarer within Baekhyun’s. It wasn’t very often that you would walk into a pack and see a pretty blue eyed boy surrounded by all the pretty blue eyed girls. It was thought to be a sign that an omega boy was _needed_ within the pack.

               But, of course, Baekhyun didn’t know this. He hadn’t asked to be born an omega – he hadn’t actually been asked to be born at all. He didn’t even know what color his eyes were, or what _colors_ were for that matter, and as a baby cared only about what babies do – food and sleep.

               It wasn’t until much later in life that he noticed how “special” he was. He never thought it was weird as a child that he was surrounded solely by the opposite sex, or that when boys his own age or older got close to him during meal times, his father would scoop him up and away from them. He didn’t find it odd that people stared at him, or girls giggled when he turned his blue eyes on them. He didn’t find it off until much later that he was different from all the other boys who got to play fight and learn how to hunt as he was forced to stay back “for his own protection.”

               “I want to learn how to hunt,” Baekhyun demanded at ten years old when all the other pups his age were getting ready for their first run. All the other boys were shaking with excitement, itching to change into their wolf forms and bring home food for their pack. “Why can’t I go with them?”

               “You’re too small, Baekie,” his mother said with a sad smile. This had become her favorite excuse in the past few years as Baekhyun began asking question, and he hated it. He wasn’t even _that_ small compared to other boys – like Jongdae or Kyungsoo who were just as short as he was. He pouted as he tried to raise himself up on his tiptoes, not noticing how slight his frame was compared to the other boys, or the difference in his bone structure that would allow his hips to flare when he reached adulthood. His mother just patted his head and told him he could help her around the house instead.

               Baekhyun got bored of the girls really quickly. By age fifteen he was confused as to why boys ever courted girls. “Why would they do that?” He asked with confusion when a group of them had been talking about a recent courting.

               Lisa giggled into her hand, “Because boys usually like girls – they usually want to make them their mates.”

               “Why?” Baekhyun furrowed his brow as he picked at the grass they were sunbathing on.

               “Not all of them spend as much time around girls as you do,” Taeyeon rolled her eyes at him. “So, eventually they get curious and want to know what we’re like.”

               “Plus that’s what their hormones tell them to do,” Jisoo nodded along.

               “Well that’s dumb,” Baekhyun huffed. “You all are pretty normal – like, boringly normal.”

               The girls just laughed and fell silent again as they angled themselves better into the sun. Baekhyun rested his head on his arms with a scowl.

               When he was seventeen boys suddenly started courting _him_.

               “Why did you get me this?” Baekhyun asked, blinking at the dead rabbit at his feet and the proud looking wolf in front of him. The large black wolf morphed suddenly back into a rather tall boy who looked like he spent a lot of time in the sun. Baekhyun couldn’t even remember his name.

               “I wanted to impress you,” the boy’s smile faded. “Do you not like it? This is what Jiyong did for Chaerin...” The boy looked horribly confused as he nudged the rabbit closer to Baekhyun.

               “Why would you want to impress me?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

               The boy blinked at him, “Isn’t that obvious?”

               When Baekhyun told his parents about it later, his dad slammed his fist on the table, making the other two of them jump. His parents seemed to have a silent argument over his head with their eyes, and his father was suddenly up and fuming out the door. “What did I say?” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

               “It’s nothing you said,” his mom reassured him, reaching out to stroke over the back of his hand. “He’s just worried about you.”

               After that, the other boys his age stayed as far away from him as possible. It wasn’t like many of them talked to him anyways, but after the incident, it was like Baekhyun had a disease. Even the females he was so close with seemed jumpy around him. “Did something happen?” He whispered to Taeyeon one night at dinner. The spunky blonde girl was the only one who hadn’t changed how she acted around him. She shrugged as she swallowed her food.

               “The leader made an announcement the other day,” she said simply, glancing over at him. The only thing that gave away her nerves was the fact that she wasn’t looking him dead in the eye. “You weren’t there for it, obviously, because it was about you. Leader told everyone that you were off limits – that no one should be trying to court you or get you in their bed or something.” She shrugged again, glancing over at where there was a larger group of boys. The tan boy who had given Baekhyun the rabbit was among them, and he looked a little shaken – jumping at every sudden movement or slightly loud voice. “He apparently told Jongin off in private – poor kid, he didn’t know any better.”

             “And why isn’t anyone allowed to court me?” He asked. “Is that what Jongin was trying to do?”

               Taeyeon laughed at that, “Only you’re dense enough to not know when a boy is trying to court you.” Baekhyun shoved her lightly, scowling that he couldn’t actually get in a tussle with the girls he was so close with – he longed for the play fights and tumbles he watched the other boys have. “You’re also still so fucking dense about this topic, ya know?”

               “What topic?” He asked.

               “That you’re a boy omega,” she raised her eyebrow at him.

               “Well of course I know I am,” Baekhyun huffed. He was seventeen years old – he had finally pulled an explanation out of his parents as to why he wasn’t allowed to do things with the other male pups, and why no other boy had blue eyes like him. “So shouldn’t guys be allowed to try courting me?”

               Taeyeon stared at him for several seconds. “So you seriously don’t know?” She whispered the question, as though it were more to herself than him.

               “Apparently not!” Baekhyun growled in frustration.

               “Baekhyun,” she sighed. “Boy omegas don’t happen that often-”

               “I _know_ that, Tae! That still doesn’t explain-”

               “ _So_ ,” she interrupted him pointedly. “You’re special, hun,” she sighed. “You’ve been special since you were born – it’s not like the Pack was just going to let any old alpha or beta become your mate. He’s been picked out for you your whole life.”

               Baekhyun, of course, didn’t actually believe her when she told him this, and even pushed it out of his mind for days. He only brought it up again over a week later when Jongdae had gone running when Baekhyun tried to say hello to him. The omega had stomped home, furious that even the alpha he had befriended as a pup refused to talk to him. “I hate being an omega,” he yelled louder than he meant to as he dropped to sit on the furs of their hut. His mom glanced over from where she was organizing their spare food.

               “Now, why would you hate that?” His mom asked. He knew she was an omega too – most of the women were – with her soft blue eyes that turned up when she smiled. He always was getting comments that he looked just like her.

               “Because everyone is avoiding me now because apparently Leader yelled at them all,” Baekhyun grumbled, his voice still a few notches too loud in his anger. “All the other omegas are getting to be courted and talk to the boys in the Pack – why am I not allowed to?” He hung his head. “Even Jongdae won’t speak to me anymore and I thought he was my friend.”

               His mom sighed, “Well, you’re special, Baekie-”

               “I don’t want to be,” he muttered.

               “And,” his mom trailed off, glancing over her shoulder at him before sighing. “I guess it’s time to have a talk,” she decided. She rubbed her hands off on her apron and came to sit beside him. “The reason Leader told everyone to not court you is because you already have your mate picked out,” she explained slowly.

               Baekhyun blinked at her. “Taeyeon told me that, but I didn’t… I didn’t really believe her,” he admitted. The two of them sat in silence for several long moments. “Why though?” Baekhyun finally asked. “Why do I not get to choose?” It wasn’t necessarily that he had anyone in mind, but he thought he should get to decide – he wouldn’t want to end up with a brat like Sehun or someone as scary as Kyungsoo.

               “Because when a little boy is born with blue eyes, the Pack believes it’s because you’re needed for something,” she hummed. “That you serve a special purpose. So, the Leader picked out the best, strongest alpha pup that was born in the same season as you.”

               “Who is he?” Baekhyun asked, his ears perking up.

               His mom laughed, “I only met him once when he was still barely old enough to walk. You wouldn’t remember him at all – he doesn’t stay with the pack.” Baekhyun deflated and pressed out his lip in a pout. “He’s one of the wolves whose in training – learning to fight and potentially become the Pack leader one day,” she explained. “He’ll be strong enough to protect our special little omega,” she laughed as she reached out to pinch Baekhyun on the side. He squealed and shoved her hands away, involuntarily smiling at her giggling.

               “When do I get to meet him?” Baekhyun asked, slightly excited. This person he hadn’t even known existed a few minutes ago was suddenly an enigma to him – exciting and mysterious. “What’s his name? Do I know his parents?”

               “You’ll get to meet when you both reach adulthood,” she said with a small, patting him on the top of his head where his hair had begun to curl from getting too long. “So you still have another three cycles before you need to worry about that.”

               “You’re not gonna tell me anything else?” Baekhyun frowned.

               His mom shook her head. “Those of us who know aren’t allowed to tell you,” she answered honestly.

               And so the seasons changed from spring to summer, to autumn to winter, and Baekhyun watched as each of his friends were whisked away by their Prince Charmings. The group of girls he had to chat and play with suddenly dwindled, and by the time Baekhyun was verging on adulthood, almost none of them were left. He could only stare longingly at the couples that had formed with pups from his age group. Why was he having to wait until he was an adult when girls like Sooyoung and Hana were already expecting pups? He didn’t think it was very fair.

               It was when the sun was beginning to stay out for longer, and the forest became vividly green again, that Baekhyun began to get antsy. He couldn’t help staring out into the woods where he knew hunting parties liked to go, wondering when his own Prince Charming was going to appear. His mom had said it would be when he had reached adulthood – but that time had already come and past at the very beginning of the spring. They were now entering into the hot season where game was plentiful, everyone was happy, and pups born during the previous spring were beginning to tottle around outside with their moms at their sides.

               “Don’t worry, Baekie,” Krystal cooed as she and her son sat beside him. The little boy was born early the year before, and was full of energy as he tried to pull away from his mom to play. She kept a firm hand on him. “I’m sure the mystery man will show up eventually.”

               “Yeah,” Baekhyun grumbled. “But when? I’m sort of sick of sitting around waiting – and no one will tell me anything!” Krystal looked like she was about to answer but was interrupted by a wolf bursting out of the forest and trotting over to them. She laughed and reached out to pet over the familiar black coat and rustle the alpha’s ears. When the wolf morphed it was to reveal the same boy who had tried to court Baekhyun all those years ago. Jongin quickly scooped up his son and raised him high in the air, grinning at the boy’s giggles.

               Baekhyun and Krystal had become close when she had to deal with the fact that her mate had joined the hunting party. The wolves who joined were constantly out in the forest, and it was always a gamble whether or not they would come back. Jongin was almost never around – getting up at dawn and only returning at dusk with the other alphas who brought the Pack enough food for everyone. But Baekhyun couldn’t deny the look of adoration in both of their eyes as they looked at each other and their toddler. “I’ll leave you two be,” Baekhyun smiled at them and wandered away. He noticed several of the hunting party wolves were back early – which meant either they had caught something huge, or Leader had called them back early for some reason.

               Baekhyun was dawdling around the gardens, helping Lisa and Jisoo pick veggies as they laughed and gossiped, when they all turned at the sound of a howl. It was as familiar as their territory or their own homes – the low, raspy howl was that of their Leader calling for a meeting. The three omegas glanced at each other before setting down their baskets of crops and taking off to the glade where all meetings were held. By the time they arrived, the majority of the Pack had gathered, and Baekhyun, on instinct, sidled over to stand by his parents.

               “What’s going on?” he whispered to his mom who shook her head, looking just as incredulous as he felt. In his entire life, the Leader had only called one other full Pack meeting – and that was to announce the mating of his first born. Pulling the hunting party out early and rounding up the several dozen wolves was no easy feat, and was definitely not something to be taken lightly.

               Luckily though, the aging man who stood before all of them had a small smile pulling on his lips rather than a stoic face of someone delivering bad news. He even looked a little giddy – like a pup who had a big secret to share. “I’m so sorry to pull you all from your duties,” he called in his loud voice, getting the entire field to quiet down and listen. “But, we have special arrivals today, that everyone in the Pack should acknowledge.” Again, the older wolf couldn’t help grinning to himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

               “As you all know,” he began again. “To protect this Pack, and raise strong wolves to fight for it, we send a handful of pups away to be trained every spring season,” he explained. “Today is the day that several of those who have been training, have returned to us.” Baekhyun could feel his own jaw drop. His mother had told him his selected mate was one of those who had gone away to train. “Today we welcome back four wolves who have been training day and night since they were pups – including, my own son,” Leader announced. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced up at his mom who shrugged. He looked over to Lisa and Jisoo who looked just as confused as him – they had all been pretty positive Leader had only had one son, and he had been the leader of the hunting party for years, not away training. “These alphas are warriors,” Leader carried on. “They will be assisting the hunting party in their endeavors, but their main focus is keeping you all safe. They will take over for our previous patrol,” Leader said, waving at a handful of alphas who were standing with their backs straight. If people hardly saw the hunting party, the patrol were wolves Baekhyun had basically forgotten existed. “And the four of them are top contenders for becoming Leader one day,” he smiled. “I know everyone hates to admit their own age, but I won’t be fit for this position much longer, so look to these young men as wolves who will soon lead you.”

               There was a heartbeat of silence before the trees rustled behind Leader and four figures appeared. Two of them were outrageously tall, towering over even Leader who Baekhyun always thought was so loomingly large. While the other two were much more normal sized, one of them even quite small, they were obviously nothing to be messed with. Baekhyun could see the muscles lining their arms and legs from where he stood in the back of the crowd. The silence around him made Baekhyun realize he wasn’t the only one staring at awe at the returners. Slowly, a slight murmur evolved as people tried to figure out if these were men they had known as pups, or if they could guess who they were. Leader only allowed it for a few moments before raising his hand and motioning to the new comers. “We have the oldest in the returning group, who stayed in training for over twenty cycles-” a surprised murmur echoed Baekhyun’s own thoughts. “This is Minseok,” Leader finished and the tiniest of the group stepped forward. Baekhyun couldn’t help thinking the guy looked kind of terrifying, even with his slightly childish face. This guy couldn’t have been who was paired with Baekhyun – the guy must be nearly twenty eight or twenty nine cycles if he had been gone that long.

               “Next is Yifan,” Leader called, silencing the raising voices and the ‘whoops’ of greeting from some of the older alphas that waved at Minseok. The tallest of the bunch this time stepped up. Now this guy was actually terrifying. His entire face looked like it was permanently angry and scowling – his thick eyebrows pulled in and his lips pinched downwards. “Many of you probably know him from the story that goes around to pups,” the Leader hummed happily. The tall guy rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. “This is the man who brought down a buck on his own at only ten years old – definitely one of the strongest this Pack has seen in a long time.” Again, more of the older alphas whooped and called to him, laughing at his annoyed expression. Even Baekhyun remembered having that story told to him as a kid, he couldn’t believe how massive this guy was – he no longer questioned that he would have been able to do that as a preteen.

               “This is Yixing,” Leader announced as the most normal looking of the group stepped forward. The boy smiled and waved to a group of wolves who called out to him. His smile almost made him look sweet. “What more can I say?” Leader laughed. “Most of you know the Zhang’s, and their position in this Pack.” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped at that. This almost petite, smiling man was a Zhang? The Zhang’s were known for their power; their boys were all giant, and their girls all had several children each and usually mated to important people. They were almost all in positions of strength within the Pack in either the hunting party, the building crew or the patrol. Baekhyun couldn’t believe such a normal looking, almost cute, guy was a part of that family.

               “And, of course,” The leader continued over the rising noise of those gathered. “My own son has returned from his training.” The murmurs around him continued even when the leader raised a hand for silence. It seemed that Baekhyun wasn’t the only one thinking Jiyong was Leader’s only son. The guy who stepped up didn’t resemble his older brother or his father at all. Jiyong was smaller, and could even be seen as feminine in some eyes, and Leader was massive, but his younger stood several inches taller. And where Leader’s face could still be considered soft, and smiles were pulled out of him when pups were playing outside his hut, his son looked like he had never smiled before. He was nothing special to look at either, while girls had fallen over themselves for Jiyong before he was mated, and, according to his mom, Leader had apparently been the same when he was younger. This boy was average looking with way too long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and ears that looked several sizes too big for him. His nose looked like it had been broken too many times and his forehead was already creased from furrowing his brow. As his eyes scanned the Pack in front of him, everyone slowly fell quiet. Baekhyun felt Jisoo and Lisa next to him cower slightly as the man’s eyes roamed their way. “Many of you probably don’t remember Chanyeol,” Leader continued once everyone had fallen into a terrified silence. “He started his training early at only four cycles old.” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, and he saw other’s do the same – _four?_ That was ridiculous! “But he is my son,” Leader clapped him on the shoulder, grinning up at the giant. “So I’m glad to have him back, and I hope the Pack welcomes him with open arms.”

               The cheer began as hesitant clapping, before the same group of older alphas began their cheering in earnest again. After several long moments of howling welcomes, the group ran over to physically greet the boys, mostly Minseok, with pats and punches. Baekhyun could only roll his eyes at their playful howls.

               “Just one more moment,” Leader laughed, raising his hands up to calm everyone down. The alphas didn’t leave their friends alone, though they all turned to him as he began speaking again. Leader cleared his throat. “Many of you all know Byun Baekhyun,” He began. His words made Baekhyun simultaneously jump out of his skin as everyone turned to glance at him, and made his entire body run cold – goosebumps raising the hairs on his arms and neck. “He’s this Pack’s male omega,” Leader nodded to himself. “He’s a good boy – always working in the fields while other boys his age are running amuck,” Leader pointedly glanced over at alphas Baekhyun recognized as the troublemakers – Jongdae included. “And many of you know him for his wonderful skills taking care of our pups.” Many of the women hummed their agreement. Baekhyun’s face just flushed in response. “Many of you have been wondering what my plans are for him – and those who already knew have done a wonderful job of keeping the surprise a secret.”

               He paused for a moment before clearing his throat again. “Everyone knows that male omegas are rare – rarer than rare in this Pack. We hadn’t had one in over a hundred cycles before Baekhyun. The Gods gave us him for a reason, and I believe that wholeheartedly; which is why I had his mate picked out since he was younger.” Even at Leader’s pause, no one spoke. The silence hung heavy over the Pack and Baekhyun felt like he was suffocating in it. “I want you all to know our omega will be protected for as long as he’s with us,” Leader continued. “Which is why I decided on my own son as his mate.”

               So, there it was.

               Baekhyun swallowed whatever it was that was in his throat. Was it a scream? A sob? A gasp? He wasn’t totally sure. All he knew was that his stomach was in knots because the guy who had been picked for him since he was a baby was just a few feet away.

               And the guy looked _mean_.

               Especially when those cold, dark eyes were suddenly turned to his blue ones. Baekhyun’s gaze immediately dropped to his feet.

               He could hear the Leader’s voice continuing to speak, and happy cheers echoing around him. He could feel his mom’s comforting hand on his shoulder, and her smiling lips pressing against his cheek. Even his dad reached over to pat his back. “Baekhyun.” The omega snapped up to look at his Leader who had spoken to him directly. The man had a smile on his face as he motioned the smaller over to him. “Come, don’t you want to meet your mate?”

               Baekhyun wanted no such thing. His legs felt like jelly as he walked through the Pack and over to where he was beckoned. He had to crane his neck up once he stopped in front of the wolf named Chanyeol. His face didn’t soften upon seeing his mate, he didn’t suddenly smile like his father had, and his hands stayed by his side as he scowled down at Baekhyun. “Hello,” Baekhyun squeaked and bowed quickly.

               “You’re very small.” Baekhyun nearly jumped at how deep the giant’s voice was. He looked back up at him and blinked in confusion. “And your eyes are very strange.”

               “I-I…” Baekhyun gaped at him, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

               Leader laughed beside them and clapped them both on the shoulders. “Chanyeol, you’ve always been such a little jokester,” the older wolf chuckled. Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was trying to save the awkward moment or was genuinely laughing at their first interaction. Chanyeol glanced sideways at his father before finally extending a hand out to Baekhyun which the omega took sheepishly. He felt like his hand was being crushed in the other’s grip.

               “I’m Chanyeol,” the taller grumbled out. “Nice to finally meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay don't expect updates every day but this just sort of happened idk where it came from either
> 
> **WARNINGS PLEASE READ:  
> If you guys hadn't guessed from the first chapter Chanyeol is an asshole and will be depicted as a pretty mean dude for quite a bit of this fic - this chapter included.  
> This chapter also includes a bit of DUB-CON.  
> also Baekhyun gets smacked a few times so a bit of violence?
> 
> You have been warned.

The rest of the evening well into the night was filled with festivities and a feast of the massive pile of game the new comers had brought with them. Everyone around him seemed to be celebrating – whether it was simply the fact that the beautiful summer weather was arriving, the fact that four strong alphas had been returned to them after such a long time, or, for many, the fact that the Pack’s male omega’s mate had come for him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether or not to celebrate any of these things.

              He wasn’t totally sure on the etiquette of a mate. Though they hadn’t become mates formally, he felt like, with everyone’s knowledge of the set up, he should act like they were. So, he made sure to stay within arm’s length of Chanyeol.

               Dozens of omegas, many of his friends but also most of the older ones, came over to hug him and give him congratulations or wish him luck as the night wore on. Many of his friends he used to gossip with in the gardens or the day care giggled behind their fists as they commented on how “handsome” and “tall” and “strong” his alpha looked. “I always knew your mate was going to be someone special,” Taeyeon cooed at him.

               Though Baekhyun stuck close to the giant, Chanyeol barely paid him any mind. He tromped through the crowd, his footsteps heavy, to greet and chat with many of the other alphas his age. The other boys greeted him warmly, wondering about how his time at training was and how many of their season’s pups he remembered. Baekhyun was surprised to find Chanyeol sticking around Kyungsoo and Jongdae the most.

               “I’m surprised you even remember us,” Jongdae laughed as he punched Chanyeol’s shoulder good-heartedly. The smaller alpha looked like a beta or an omega next to such a large wolf. He was sure the two were quite a scene as they joked and swatted at each other. “You left when we were so young! We were sure you’d go off and forget about us.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

               “It’s not like many of the wolves at training were there to make friends,” Chanyeol shrugged and grinned at the smaller alphas. “Plus as new guys showed up we always got to hear all about what you guys were up to – I heard all about you guys when you were trying to court the omegas.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae both groaned loudly.

               “Did you hear Jongin tried to court your little omega?” Jongdae laughed, reaching over and pulling Baekhyun into their little standing circle of conversation. He shrunk away from the alpha – he had been perfectly fine standing quietly outside of the group. “Your dad gave him a real talking to – the poor kid was scared for his life for a while there!”

               “Yeah I did,” Chanyeol shrugged. “I also heard you tried to court Taeyeon _and_ Jisoo _at the same time_ ,” his mate accused. Jongdae grinned and shrugged.

               “It was a mess,” Kyungsoo commented, his face stoic and tone monotone as usual.

               “It was pretty fun,” Jongdae fired back.

“But you really heard all of that from pups coming to you guys?” Kyungsoo asked with a tilt of his head. “Most pups are too caught up in their own pesky little dramas to care about others.”

               “Well, of course I also got updates from Yifan,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “He was constantly sneaking back here to see Junmyeon – nearly got himself thrown out a couple times for it. He’s hopeless – it’s pretty obnoxious.”

               Yifan? Junmyeon? Baekhyun’s eyes scanned the clearing before they eventually rested on the two wolves in question. The small male was one of the handful of betas they had in their Pack – usually betas didn’t last long in an alpha run pack and left to join a beta-only area or go solo. Junmyeon was always a quiet, very solitary one – he never helped around the camp, but he also never took much from it. He was almost positive the beta even hunted for himself, and lived in a tiny hut on the very edge of their territory. Baekhyun was shocked to see the new comer, Yifan, standing next to him with a hand on his lower back, smiling down at him with a look of adoration in his eyes.

               “They’re together?” Baekhyun asked without thinking. He looked over at the alphas who looked just as shocked that he actually spoke. He stared down at his feet. “I just didn’t know Junmyeon was mated to anyone.”

               “Yeah they were a puppy love couple,” Jongdae laughed. “I swear, they’ve been attached at the hip since before Yifan left for training – I’m pretty sure they’re officially mated and everything too.”

               “They’re cute,” Baekhyun said, looking back at the couple. It wasn’t often two males got together if one of them wasn’t an omega considering no pups could be bred from their mating.

               “They shouldn’t have even been together,” Chanyeol huffed. “Yifan is one of the strongest this Pack has even seen – probably one of the strongest wolves out there – he should be with someone who will let his genes carry on; not some soft little beta.” Baekhyun squinted at him, pressing out his lip and crossing his arms.

               “Well they’re obviously together because they love each other,” he retorted. Chanyeol blinked before looking down at him, adopting a look of mockery as though he were having an argument with a child.

               “What does love have to do with anything?” He laughed darkly. “We’re literally being forced to be mates because everyone thinks you’re some gift from the Gods and I’m some strong, special guy cause of who my parents are. Why would _you_ think love should matter?” Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond but clamped his jaw shut quickly instead, glaring up at the taller. “That’s what I thought,” Chanyeol huffed before turning back to his friends with a roll of his eyes.

               “You shouldn’t be talking to me like that,” Baekhyun blurted out without telling his mouth to make the words. He instantly regretted it when his mate looked back at him angrily.

               “Like what?” Chanyeol snarled.

               “ _That_ ,” Baekhyun snapped. “Like I’m lesser than you – if you hadn’t heard I’m actually older than you. So you don’t need to be treating me like I’m some dense little pup.”

               “You _are_ lesser than me,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Just who even are you? You’re some nobody who was born with blue eyes. No one knew who the Byun’s were before you were born – your father isn’t even an alpha, and your mom is just a typical omega whore-” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “- and you’re no better. You’re here to make pups and that’s it,” Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m the Leader’s son, I’m one of the top trainees, and I’m an alpha. So, tell me again why you _aren’t_ lesser than me?”

               If you had asked Baekhyun later what he was thinking, he would have responding that he _wasn’t_ thinking when he lunged at the much larger wolf. The growl that was ripped from his throat was the most feral thing he’d ever uttered, and even he was shocked it came from his own throat. He was also shocked that he somehow actually knocked the alpha to the ground. The gasps that echoed around him were audible even to Baekhyun through the rushing of blood and adrenaline through his ears, and the snarling and growling that rumbled through his chest as he got in his mate’s face. Chanyeol stared at him in awe as Baekhyun pressed his forehead against the alpha’s and his lips pulled back to show his canines. It was probably the most violent Baekhyun had ever gotten to be.

               It was obvious when the alpha suddenly realized what was happening, because his teeth came out and a rumble much louder than Baekhyun’s vibrated from his chest. He raised his shoulders off the ground easily even when Baekhyun was pushing heavily against them with his full weight. His mate shoved his forehead back against Baekhyun’s as his growling turned into near howls. Baekhyun ground his teeth as he tried to hold his ground. But, of course, he was no match when Chanyeol put his strength into throwing Baekhyun off of him and to the ground, holding him down with one forearm against his chest and throat. The flash of canines and meaningful snarls made Baekhyun only squirm for a few moments before whimpers were dragged from his lips involuntarily. He fell limp underneath the arm that was making it hard to pull air into his lungs, and he bared his neck in defeat. Chanyeol leaned down and bit harshly at the lobe of his ear before shoving him roughly in the chest again as he stood up. “Fucking omega,” he spat. Baekhyun trembled against the cold dirt as he watched Chanyeol turn and stalk away from him. He couldn’t say he was surprised when no one raced to help him, but his blood still ran cold as he struggled to sit up on his own. The wide eyes of his Pack were turned to him, but not even his parents moved to assist him.

               By the time he was on his feet, Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach, and he quickly stumbled away from the horror-filled eyes that were staring at him. He wasn’t sure exactly where his feet were taking him before he collapsed into the hut he and his parents shared. He curled up on the furs shoved in the corner as his bed, and buried his face in the familiar smells. He wasn’t supposed to come back to his childhood home – once you met your mate and accepted them (usually after they courted you – but, of course, Baekhyun didn’t get that luxury) you went to his family home and eventually built your own house together. He didn’t know where Chanyeol lived, he didn’t know where Chanyeol went, and he didn’t know if he ever wanted to go with him.

               He knew it was idiotic for him to have attacked an alpha – it was a feat usually involving punishment from Leader. He didn’t know what was running through him when his legs decided to move of their own accord and lunge at Chanyeol.

               Baekhyun groaned loudly, scrubbing at his face.

               No, he knew exactly what was running through his head – he had realized his soon-to-be-mate was and _asshole_. His alpha – his Prince Charming – was a dick who thought lesser of betas, thought omegas were all whores, and that alphas were supreme over everyone. He was a jackass who looked down on Baekhyun for his blue eyes and his want for love to be involved in mating. He was Leader’s son who has been picked out for him basically since birth and one of the strongest alphas in his Pack and who he was expected to spend the rest of his life with.

               He was someone who Baekhyun barely wanted to speak to, let alone start a family with.

               The alphas mocking smirk, cocky eye rolls, mean frown and snarling face flashed through Baekhyun’s head. The alpha was aggressive and mean as hell just in a normal, social, public situation. Baekhyun could only imagine what would happen when they were alone together. His stomach was twisting itself in knots.

               “Baekie?”

               Baekhyun jumped out of his skin as his mother pushed her way into their home. He sat up and looked at her sheepishly through his lashes as he rung his hands in front of him.  “Are you okay?” his mom whispered as she came to sit in front of him. Baekhyun looked away from her.

               “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

               “It’s okay to be scared,” she assured, reaching out to grip his hands to keep them from moving. “Even I was scared when your father and I were becoming mates,” she admitted. Baekhyun raised his head at that, raising an eyebrow in question. “Everyone is scared when they’re accepting a mate,” she laughed at him. “Sure, I got to choose him – but I was still terrified. What if he wasn’t who I thought he was? What if he couldn’t protect me as well as an alpha? Everyone has questions about their mate,” she hummed.

               “But mom,” Baekhyun said, his voice cracking with unshed tears. “He’s so mean,” he whimpered. “You should have heard all of the things he said.”

               His mom sighed. “You’re forgetting he’s still basically a pup himself,” she reminded him. “He only just became an adult too – and he’s been surrounded by a bunch of alphas his entire life. His ego has also definitely been fluffed up a little bit by being who he is and where he grew up. You’ll be good for him,” She smiled. “My little Baekie – you’ve had to deal with all sorts of discrimination being a male omega. I think you’ll be able to teach him a lot about this world and this Pack he’s supposed to be ready to run when he’s older.”

               “But what if I don’t want to?” He mumbled. “What if I refuse to be his mate?”

               His mom was silent for several seconds; long enough for him to look up at her in fear. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I don’t think it would be anything good.” Baekhyun looked away again, chewing on his bottom lip. “I think you should be going and finding him now,” she hummed. “You know you’re not supposed to come back here.”

               “I know,” Baekhyun muttered, getting shakily to his feet.

               He didn’t really get to go searching because an angry alpha was standing outside their hut with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression gracing his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Chanyeol asked immediately. Baekhyun flinched and shrunk in on himself, casting his gaze downwards.

               “I’m sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

               “Are you just going to do all of this wrong?” Chanyeol challenged. “We aren’t even mated yet and you’re already fucking up traditions and disobeying me and my father.” Baekhyun didn’t respond but felt his mother’s hand trail over his shoulder as she scooted past him to head back to the festival. He silently wished she hadn’t left him to the wolves – literally. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Chanyeol growled at him.

               “I said I was sorry,” Baekhyun snapped, cowering immediately when Chanyeol took a step forward at his sharp words.

               “You need to watch your tongue,” Chanyeol said, pointing at him. Baekhyun just nodded, not trusting himself not to snap back a retort. “Let’s go,” Chanyeol muttered, turning on his heel and shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Baekhyun blinked as the giant’s large strides whisked him away. Baekhyun glanced around before quickly racing after his mate.

 

               Chanyeol’s hut was strange. Baekhyun glanced sideways at the huge hut that he knew the Leader and his mate lived in which was just a few yards away. The huge hut looked lived in – with scuffed up dirt outside, and decorations gracing it. Chanyeol’s, on the other hand, looked like it held ghosts. It looked completely abandoned and never lived in – which made sense considering the alpha hadn’t been here since he was a pup. It smelled like nothing when Baekhyun stepped in – only like the forest and the dirt of their territory. Chanyeol’s smell had not yet rubbed off into the uncreased furs that were laid over the floor.

               Baekhyun opened his mouth to comment something generic like “oh it’s cute” or “nice place ya got here” or something along those lines, but was interrupted by a boulder hitting him.

               Chanyeol was on top of him, pressing him into the hard, cold wall of the hut within seconds. Baekhyun gasped – the breath knocked out of him as his alpha roughly hoisted his feet off the ground so he was eye level with the other. “Let’s just get this over with, yah?” Chanyeol grumbled as he grabbed at Baekhyun’s pants, nearly ripping them off his hips.

               “Ow!” Baekhyun cried, shoving at Chanyeol’s arms and struggling against where he was trapped. “Let go of me!” He screeched. Chanyeol glared at him before dropping him to the ground. The omega glared up at him before adjusting his shorts. “What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled, not caring that his voice was raised.

               “We need to get the bonding ritual done,” Chanyeol snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Can we hurry it up? I wanted to return to the feast at some point tonight.”

               Baekhyun shoved at the alphas chest, but the giant didn’t budge. “Then go back to it – we don’t have to do it right this second,” he scowled.

               “My dad said we had to do it tonight though,” Chanyeol said shortly. “He said we – and the Pack – have been waiting long enough, so we should just get it done.”

               “Well maybe I don’t want to,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms.

               The slap that came down across his face was enough to send him to his knees, his ear ringing as he tried to find his balance again. He was shaking as he stared up at the alpha, all cockiness and confidence gone as the other looked down at him coldly. “You don’t get to make decisions here,” Chanyeol scoffed. “And you don’t talk back to me, got it?” Baekhyun knew he should argue, but he just swallowed thickly and nodded. “Good – now take off your clothes and go lay down,” Chanyeol ordered. Baekhyun nodded and shuffled on his knees to the soft furs that had been laid out.

               His hands were shaking as he slowly slid his top over his head, facing away from his mate – not that it would matter in only a few moments. His hands fumbled at the strings keeping his pants on his hips, and his hands shook worse as he heard Chanyeol mutter about how slow he was. Baekhyun quickly shoved down the cloth as soon as he got the strings undone, and shoved the articles of clothing away as soon as they were off. The omega sat down gingerly and turned to the alpha who was already fully undressed.

               Baekhyun sucked in a breath at the sight of Chanyeol. Although he had thought the alpha hadn’t been much to look at when he first appeared beside his father, Baekhyun couldn’t help but admit how attractive he looked with his shirt off. Lines of muscles trailed over his entire body from years of tough labor and rough training, and the guy didn’t even have to flex for his abdominal muscles to appear. His hair was still in dire need of a cut and his face would look a hundred times more attractive if he would just smile, but at least Baekhyun could appreciate his mate’s body. “At least you can sometimes follow orders,” Chanyeol muttered to himself as he kneeled in front of Baekhyun. He shoved the omega until he was lying flat on his back.

               It all was becoming a little too real as Chanyeol loomed over him with Baekhyun laying vulnerable and pathetic beneath him. The omega trembled as he feared what this all was going to be like. He had heard horror stories of his friend’s first times with an alpha – of pain and of feeling uncomfortable and awkward during and after it. He had no idea what all of this entailed for him as a male omega – he didn’t exactly have someone to show him the ropes of it.

               “You’re still a virgin aren’t you?” Chanyeol asked as though reading his mind. Baekhyun nodded furiously. “Good,” Chanyeol said simply. “They told me you wouldn’t be touched when I finally could come for you.” Baekhyun blinked at the comment before Chanyeol leaned down toward him. At first, the alpha looked like he was about to kiss him, and Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly in anticipation, but he quickly felt the taller move away from his lips and instead felt a sharp pain at his neck. Baekhyun yelped as Chanyeol bit down harshly several times from behind his ear lobe to his collar bone. Baekhyun tried to shove him away as he continued the rough bites down his chest, including one over his nipple, only stopping once he drew blood at a bite to the omega’s hip. “I don’t want anyone forgetting who you belong to,” Chanyeol hummed, admiring his work of the bite marks that were already beginning to bruise. “Including you,” the alpha said pointedly, staring Baekhyun dead in the eye for several long seconds as the omega shook with fear.

               Chanyeol’s hands were just as rough as his bites as they grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs and pushed them open so he could settle between them. “So, how do you work?” He asked as he raised Baekhyun’s hips off the ground and stared at him. Baekhyun cried out and squirmed to get away from him, a flush coloring his cheeks and chest. “I was always told boy omegas get wet like girls do – is that true?”

               “I don’t know!” Baekhyun yelled, kicking out his legs until Chanyeol finally dropped them. “How would I know something like that?”

               “What?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you never masturbated?”

               “Of course I did!” Baekhyun blushed, glaring at the taller. “With my dick in my hand! How else would I?” Chanyeol snorted a laugh.

               “Didn’t you hang out with girls your entire life? You should have asked them for some pointers,” he mumbled. Baekhyun suddenly felt a very strange probing at him as Chanyeol pressed at his hole. Baekhyun unintentionally kicked him in the side of the head. “What the fuck?” Chanyeol roared, grabbing his foot and pinning it down to the dirt harshly. Baekhyun flinched at the pain coursing up his leg.

               “I didn’t mean to! You didn’t warn me!” Baekhyun fired back.

               Chanyeol smacked him hard against the side of the head again, making the omega whimper and fall limp underneath him. His chest was fluttering with his jagged breaths. His dick wasn’t even close to getting interested when the alpha kept smacking him around.

               Baekhyun suddenly felt two fingers shoving their way into his mouth. “Lick them,” Chanyeol ordered. Baekhyun shoved his hand away.

               “What? No,” Baekhyun refused. Chanyeol growled before leaning further over him, shoving the fingers further down on his tongue.

               “That wasn’t a question – that was an order,” the alpha demanded. Baekhyun glared at him but did as he was told – closing his lips around the digits and letting his tongue slide over them. They were salty, and Baekhyun couldn’t help finding it a little disgusting, not knowing what they had touched throughout the day.

               Once Chanyeol deemed him done, he pulled his hand away from Baekhyun’s mouth and immediately went back to pressing against his hole. Baekhyun struggled to sit up to protest before he felt one of the digits suddenly slide in. He gasped as the foreign feeling engulfed him. He stared up at Chanyeol who was quickly working it in and out of his body. “Does that feel good?” the alpha asked. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to answer him, and didn’t get a chance before he was pressing in the second. Baekhyun grimaced at the flare of pain. “Why aren’t you producing slick?” Chanyeol questioned, pulling his hand back.

               “Maybe I’m broken,” Baekhyun growled at him. Chanyeol shot him a glare.

               Then there was a hand wrapped around his soft member and another grabbing his wrist to press it into the dirt. Chanyeol leaned over him, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulled down in a frown. “Maybe you need to be turned on for it to happen,” the alpha muttered to himself. Baekhyun gasped as the taller worked him over, rubbing his thumb over his slit and crooking his hand perfectly. It felt a lot better than whenever Baekhyun had tried doing it himself, and he quickly felt his body reacting to the pleasure. He moaned low in his throat as he grew hard. He flushed as Chanyeol chuckled to himself. “Much better,” he cooed as he ran a fingertip over his rim. Baekhyun was slightly shocked that it was wet when he pulled it back to look at it. “What? Did you not know you did this?” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun couldn’t help noticing how cute the guy looked when he wasn’t scowling at the world. “I told you – you’re just like a normal omega whore.”

               Baekhyun frowned at his mate, putting a foot against his chest and shoving him back slightly. Chanyeol looked at him in awe. “We aren’t doing this if you’re going to talk like that,” Baekhyun said sternly.

               “Oh yeah?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “What are we going to do if I don’t stop?”

               “I’m going to get up and walk out,” Baekhyun said simply. “I’m sure I can find another pack to go to who will easily accept a male omega,” he hummed. Chanyeol stared at him for a few more moments, seeing if he could tell if Baekhyun was bluffing or not. Baekhyun stared straight back at him, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

               “Fine,” Chanyeol muttered before pressing two fingers right back into Baekhyun. The omega gasped again and let his head lay back against the furs.

               It took only minutes for Baekhyun to be moaning loudly, trying to press down against Chanyeol’s fingers as they opened him up. Why had he never done this before? Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder. He could feel the slick beginning to slide against the insides of his thighs, and could only imagine the mess that was being made beneath him. He shivered when Chanyeol finally pulled his fingers out of him. “I think you’re good,” he muttered, reaching down to fist his own cock. Baekhyun’s eyes widened – where they were heading suddenly hitting him.

               “Wait,” he gasped. “That’s a lot bigger than your fingers,” Baekhyun said, staring at the dick that was definitely proportional to the massive person sitting between his legs – it only seemed to swell larger as he continued working over himself. Baekhyun could swear it was already beginning to thicken with a knot. The omega swallowed his nerves, but could feel them choking him.

               “That’s kind of the point,” Chanyeol huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel good,” the alpha said as he pressed on Baekhyun’s chest for the omega to lay back again. Baekhyun bit his lip as he felt Chanyeol line up.

               Baekhyun’s breath got caught in his throat as his mate began pushing in. He grabbed onto Chanyeol’s shoulders to ground himself, feeling his nails dig deeply into the skin below them. Chanyeol only grunted as Baekhyun’s legs tightened around him and his teeth bit into his collar bone. “You’re fine,” Chanyeol whispered almost comfortingly as he bottomed out. He stilled as Baekhyun got used to the feeling, rubbing at the omega’s sides and over his softening cock. Slowly, Baekhyun released his death grip on the taller and breathed heavily against his neck instead. “You’re okay,” Chanyeol muttered again, “right?” Baekhyun waited several seconds before nodding. The sensation was beginning to feel okay rather than burn – the pain dulling into a strange, foreign feeling instead.

               At Baekhyun’s agreement Chanyeol immediately pulled back, slamming back in and ripping a cry from Baekhyun who latched onto his shoulder again for dear life. The alpha set a ruthless pace, slamming into the smaller without concern, only racing toward his own release. It seemed like an after though for him to grab Baekhyun’s member, stroking it in time with his quick pace, and helping the smaller toward his own climax.

               As Baekhyun’s cries got louder and Chanyeol’s grunts deeper and more ragged, the alpha slowly leaned down toward the omega’s bared neck. The milky white was already marred with the bite marks he had left earlier, but as he slammed further into Baekhyun’s tight heat, he quickly bit down in the juncture of the omega’s neck. Baekhyun screamed in pain before remembering his own part, and leaned up to what he could reach, which was just below Chanyeol’s collar bone, before biting down just as harshly.

               Chanyeol’s knot grew at their bonding, and soon he was unable to keep pulling in and out, and simply ground into Baekhyun’s prostate. The omega tore away from the bite mark he had made on the larger, blood streaming down the man’s chest, to cry out as he came. His clenched walls pulled the alpha’s own climax from him and he groaned against Baekhyun’s throat as he painted his walls white.

               Baekhyun could feel the blood dripping down his neck, his head dizzy from it or the coupling he wasn’t sure, and a mixture of cum and slick already coating his thighs even though Chanyeol’s knot kept him latched there. His forehead was coated in sweat. Overall, sex was a lot more bodily fluids than he ever thought it could possibly involve.

               Before he even had a moment to find his balance, Baekhyun was being manhandled onto his side where he was crushed against Chanyeol’s broad chest. “It’ll be a while before it goes down,” the alpha muttered, sounding slightly out of breath. Baekhyun looked up at him through his eyelashes and saw the alpha looked just as dazed. He had heard that many wolves felt a bit dizzy and strange after officially completing the bonding ritual. Baekhyun looked at the dark mark that was forming beneath the staining blood he had left on his mate’s chest. He couldn’t help the butterflies that he felt looking at it. He was also sure his neck was absolutely ravaged from how big Chanyeol’s canines were. “You can go to sleep,” Chanyeol whispered, pulling Baekhyun from his zoning out.

               Baekhyun nodded slowly before resting his head against the larger’s chest again. His head was still spinning from how the day turned out, so he was surprised with himself when he felt his eyes shut and his mind dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are very appreciated <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first to admit this is a filler chapter and is setting up for what's to come - which is also why it is much shorter. But it gives a bit of a look into Chanbaek's domestic life for the first month so enjoy~!
> 
> WARNINGS in this chapter:  
> violence  
> swearing

Baekhyun was confused when he woke up flush against another body. It had been years since he would crawl over and lay against his mother to steal her warmth. Even in the dead of winter when nights were unbearably cold, he would stick to his own corner of their hut and shiver. When he cracked open an eye, the night before came rushing back.

               Chanyeol was a bit like an octopus with how his limbs were wrapped around Baekhyun. His long legs were tightly coiled around the omega’s and his arms doubled back around themselves so the smaller felt like he was in a cage. The giant actually could be considered cute with his mouth open and drool dried against the corner of his mouth. His unruly hair was shoved every which way and his cheek was squashed against the top of Baekhyun’s head. The omega couldn’t help giggling to himself as he tried shuffling into a more comfortable position.

               The movements made him suddenly notice the dull thrumming of pain that ached through his joints and down his spine. It also made him notice that Chanyeol had never actually pulled out of him the night before, and they hadn’t washed up after the foray and it was sticky between them from Baekhyun’s cum and a combination of their sweat. Baekhyun had heard of how painful and uncomfortable sex could be – he hadn’t realized how gross it was too.

               His shifting also seemed to wake up the beast next to him, as Chanyeol huffed out a groan before his eyes fluttered open. He looked just as dazed and slightly confused as Baekhyun felt. The alpha glanced down at Baekhyun before looking around the hut, not used to waking up in such quiet. “Good morning,” Baekhyun whispered to him in greeting. The alpha looked back at him and didn’t respond, frown already plastered to his features. Slowly, Chanyeol unwrapped his legs from Baekhyun’s and let his arms rest more easily against him.

               “You look like you got mauled by a bear,” Chanyeol said, voice thick and rough with sleep. Baekhyun blinked at the comment, confused if he heard him right or if he just didn’t get the joke. Chanyeol pointed at his neck and Baekhyun reached up to where his alpha had bitten him the night before. “Legit, that looks like when Yixing got bit by a bear, it’s kinda sick – I didn’t know I could do that,” Chanyeol hummed. Baekhyun instinctively looked to where he had left his own teeth marks in Chanyeol’s chest and was disappointed to see it only a bit blue and yellow from bruising. Chanyeol glanced down at it too, raising a hand to run over the edges where Baekhyun’s teeth prints were. “You didn’t do too bad either,” he commented.

               Baekhyun was concerned with how normal Chanyeol was being. He watched him warily as the larger finally fully pulled away from him, making the smaller gasp at suddenly being empty. The alpha sat up, glancing around, and when he looked back down at Baekhyun he tutted. “You’re a mess,” he said, pointing to Baekhyun’s stomach. “We should go take a bath,” Chanyeol decided, hopping to his feet easily and going to grab shorts. Baekhyun groaned at even the thought of moving, and when his mate came back he was still lying perfectly still where he was. “Aye, I said let’s go,” Chanyeol whined, prodding Baekhyun’s back with his foot.

               “I don’t want to,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I’m sore.”

               “What a baby,” Chanyeol laughed. “I get you were a virgin, but come on,” Chanyeol said, bending down to grab Baekhyun around the chest and haul him into a sitting position. The omega simply glared at him and flopped back down when he let go. “Don’t be a bitch,” Chanyeol scowled at him.

               “I said I’m not ready to move,” Baekhyun fired back. Chanyeol kneeled next to him, leaning over him so their faces were inches apart.

               “You’ve got quite a mouth on you, ya know that?” Chanyeol growled at him. “You need to work on that.”

               “Yeah _I_ need to work on what I say,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol scowled but sat back.

               “Let’s go,” He said again, firmer this time. Baekhyun simply rolled onto his stomach and nestled his face in the soft furs below him. “Fine, you pulled my hand though,” Chanyeol warned.

               Before Baekhyun could wonder at what the alpha meant, he was being hoisted into the air. The omega squealed, flailing slightly until he was solidly over Chanyeol’s shoulder, shocked that he had been lifted. “What the fuck?” Baekhyun squeaked, pounding a fist against the taller’s back. “Put me down! I don’t have clothes on!” He yelled as he felt Chanyeol walking forward, and eventually watched the hut getting further and further away from him.

               “You shoulda thought about that when you said ‘no’ to me,” Chanyeol shrugged. Baekhyun slapped him hard over and over on his back, yelling at him to put him down, and when the alpha did it was straight into the lake. Baekhyun sputtered and gasped for air when he stood up. “How’s the temperature?” Chanyeol asked innocently from where he stood on the lake’s edge.

               Baekhyun slapped the water at him.

 

               The following few days after their mating were strange. Baekhyun wasn’t completely sure what to do with himself, and Chanyeol was around a surprising amount. (“I hate patrol duty,” Chanyeol had muttered when Baekhyun questioned as to why he wasn’t helping Minseok, Yifan and Yixing with the task. “Plus I’m Leader’s son – I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to,” the alpha shrugged.) And so, they fell into a sort-of routine.

               They would wake up beside each other in the little hut that was beginning to feel more and more familiar. The two of them would eat a quick meal together before the alpha ran off to help the hunting party. Baekhyun would dawdle around where he used to do his old chores, but the new omegas would shoo him away. He would spend quite a bit of time, since the weather was getting nicer, sitting along the lake side and soaking the rays into his skin. Sometimes he would play with the pups, sometimes he would chat with the girls who wanted to know “all the deats” about him and Chanyeol, and sometimes he would laze around doing absolutely nothing. Being mated wasn’t nearly as fun as he had thought it would be.

               By the time the sun was going down Chanyeol would return with the other alphas, and would make sure to bring something home specifically for the two of them. Baekhyun began noticing Chanyeol had a bias for beavers and otters; which was strange since the rodents hardly provided any meat. Baekhyun began thinking it was just an excuse for the alpha to go swimming. The two of them would talk about nothing as they ate – always skirting around topics that had sparked a fire between them. And at night Chanyeol would manhandle Baekhyun onto his back or onto his hands and knees and fuck into him without abandon. Baekhyun couldn’t figure out if this was a mate thing or if it was just a _Chanyeol_ thing. For a guy who had been so rude about Junmyeon and Yifan being together, he sure seemed to enjoy having sex with Baekhyun even when he wasn’t able to conceive pups yet. He could only imagine what the alpha was going to do when his heat eventually hit.

               It was getting into the heat of summer, and the omega had taken to drifting off in his sunbathing spot by the lake. He liked staring out across the water and watching the birds swoop at fish and animals scurry by in a large arc around him. Several girls and their pups had been down a few hours before for a swim, but Baekhyun had stayed behind to enjoy the quiet. As the sun was setting, he shook himself and got to his feet with a sigh. The hunting party would be back soon, so Chanyeol would expect him home for their meal together.

               By the time Baekhyun sauntered into the more densely populated area of their territory where the alphas dropped off the food for the day, the sky was dark and everyone was already taking from the pile that had been left for them. Baekhyun hummed a few greetings at people and waved to a few of his friends as he searched the crowd’s faces for his mate’s. He didn’t see the tall alpha, so he wandered over to Kyungsoo and Jongdae who were sitting together. “Hey,” he greeted as he plopped down in front of them. “Have you seen Chanyeol?” He asked.

               Kyungsoo glanced around while Jongdae answered immediately, “Nah, I haven’t seen him since he left this morning.” The alpha offered Baekhyun a piece of whatever the hell he was eating, but the omega just shook his head but muttered a ‘thanks anyways.’

               “How have you two been?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “Fine,” Baekhyun shrugged.

               “You two haven’t killed each other, so I feel like that’s good,” Jongdae pointed out. “Your neck still looks awful, but he didn’t rip your throat out so I mean, you win some you lose some, right?” He laughed. Baekhyun raised his fingers to the scarring over his neck. By now it had been almost a month since they mated, and while Chanyeol’s bonding mark on his chest had faded to a clean white scar, Baekhyun’s neck still was yellowed and patchy with healing.

               “Sure,” Baekhyun nodded. He knew he could have gotten a lot worst. Sure, Chanyeol could be arrogant, rude, and a little aggressive, but he had seen female omegas end up dead from the punishments dealt out by their mates. Chanyeol still smacked him pretty often, but Baekhyun was trying to deal with it and teach the alpha to reign in his temper. The three of them fell into a slightly awkward silence as Baekhyun drew shapes in the dirt next to him and the other two ate. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be salty if he didn’t eat with him, so ignored the grumbling of his stomach.

               “Baekhyun.” The omega turned at the snarl and was confused to see Chanyeol stomping angrily toward him, his lips pulled back. Baekhyun winced slightly before jumping to his feet. “Where the fuck have you been?” The alpha yelled, making most of the Pack turn to look at him.

               “I was… I was down by the lake, I came back for dinner,” Baekhyun blinked at the other’s anger. “I only just got back.” Chanyeol grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him away from Kyungsoo and Jongdae and making him stumble over his own feet.

               “Oh, sure, you were just down by the lake and not fucking some other alpha,” Chanyeol growled at him, glaring over at the two alphas who looked just as confused as Baekhyun felt. “Stay away from my mate,” Chanyeol said, pointing at Kyungsoo and Jongdae in turn.

               Jongdae was the one who stood, his hands up in surrender. “Chanyeol, we didn’t touch Baekhyun, just chill out – you’re making an ass of yourself,” the little alpha pointed out, nodding to the mini crowd that had gathered to watch.

               “And why would I believe you?” Chanyeol frowned. “Every time I turn around you two are around him.”

               “Yeah because we’re friends with him,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “idiot.”

               “Chanyeol, I wasn’t even hanging out with them today, I just sat with them while I was waiting for _you_ ,” Baekhyun said, annoyance tinging his tone. “You need to calm down.”

               The smack that came down on the side of his head was hard enough to send him to his knees. “Don’t tell me to _calm down_ ,” Chanyeol roared at him. “You’re _mine_ – you were promised to _me_ yet you always seem to conveniently be out whenever I go to find you!”

               “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whimpered, looking up at him as he gripped the side of his head.

               “Shut up,” Chanyeol growled. “Why weren’t you at home when I just went there?”

               “I told you, I just came back from the lake,” Baekhyun said again. He could feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.

               “Well you should be at home – all the time – so I can have you whenever I want to,” Chanyeol said sternly, grabbing Baekhyun by the arm against and hoisting him to his feet. “Because you’re _mine_ to have whenever and wherever I like – I could mount you right here in front of everyone. Would you like that?” Baekhyun cowered away from Chanyeol who was getting right in his face, shaking his head furiously. “I think that’s exactly something a whore like you would be into,” Chanyeol growled.

               Baekhyun didn’t even get a chance to formulate a response before he was shoved to the ground and his shorts were ripped down to his knees. He screamed and struggled to pull away from the strong hands that held his hips. But, luckily, just as soon as it happened, Chanyeol was pulled away from him. Baekhyun shuffled backwards, away from his mate, to see Yifan and Minseok grabbing him – each at one arm. The two alphas were mumbling things to Chanyeol who still had a crazed look in his eye, and eventually the three alphas took off together in the woods, morphing mid run into their wolf counter parts. Baekhyun’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding by the time they were out of sight.

               “Are you okay?” Jongdae cried as he kneeled next to Baekhyun, grabbing the shreds of his pants and handing them to the omega who finally blushed at being so exposed in front of so many people. The garment wasn’t wearable any more, but he held it against himself to save some shred of dignity. “Let me walk you home,” Jongdae suggest. Baekhyun simply nodded and let the smaller alpha pull him to his feet.

               “I don’t think you’ll be seeing Chanyeol for a couple days,” Jongdae hummed into the silence once they were away from the Pack. Baekhyun glanced at him. “I think he’s in his rut,” the alpha said simply. “That would only explain his actions – sure, Chanyeol can be an asshole and isn’t necessarily the most fair person in the world, but he would never do that to you without a reason, Baekhyun.”

               “I don’t think he gets off the hook even if he had a fucking good reason,” Baekhyun spat, suddenly shaking with a mixture of fear and anger; fear for the fact that Chanyeol really was strong enough to force him to do things he didn’t want, and anger that people were probably going to look at Chanyeol as the victim for this whole thing. That’s what usually happened within this pack – even when an omega is killed by an alpha, the omega somehow did something wrong to provoke him.

               “Don’t be too hard on him-”

               “No,” Baekhyun snapped, not caring the other next to him was in fact another alpha who could probably win against him in a fight pretty easily. “I won’t go easy on him for this – he treats me like shit, he smacks me around, and I’m sick of it,” Baekhyun blurted out. He hadn’t even realized his own feelings until they were coming out of his mouth.

              When his hut was in sight he pulled away from Jongdae and walked the rest of the way himself. He tugged the furs close to himself that night to make up for not having a familiar body pressed against him to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/critiques and kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm ignoring the fact that I said I wouldn't be doing daily updates because oops here we are again
> 
> This is legit just fluff. If you squint there's a bit of angst but barely.
> 
> enjoy~!

Jongdae had been right when he said Baekhyun wouldn’t see Chanyeol for a few days. The time slipped away slowly in a fog, and Baekhyun only saw his mate again five days later. Chanyeol appeared outside of their hut in wolf form, dragging a small doe behind him. Baekhyun gasped and raced out to greet him, standing in front of his mate who whined and walked over to him with his tail between his legs and his head down. Baekhyun kneeled and petted over his silken fur, burying his face in his neck and breathing in the comfortable scent he had come to love. When Chanyeol eventually morphed back, he engulfed his omega in his arms. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, gripping Baekhyun closer to him. Baekhyun nearly forgot his anger. Nearly.

               “I don’t really forgive you,” Baekhyun said simply as Chanyeol shoved the top of his head into Baekhyun’s stomach over and over like a dog who knew he was in trouble with his owner. The two of them had moved into the comfort of their own home and were cuddled on the furs Baekhyun had just cleaned. The alpha looked up at him with shocked eyes, as though his whimpering would make Baekhyun forget what he did.

               “But Baek,” Chanyeol protested. “I was in rut! I swear I wasn’t in my right head space.”

               “I don’t care,” Baekhyun shrugged. “You humiliated me in front of our Pack, you slap me all the time for no reason, and you still expect to come home and fuck me even when you’re shit to me.” Chanyeol pursed his lips, scowling at Baekhyun in response. “Do you think it’s unfair that I’m mad at you?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol grumbled, pulling away from the omega slightly but still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Because I didn’t mean to.”

               Baekhyun laughed shortly, “You’re spoiled, you know that?” Chanyeol glanced at him in confusion. “You’re the Leader’s son, and you got picked to have the male omega of the Pack – you seem to think you can do whatever the hell you want without getting any sort of punishment.” Chanyeol frowned and opened his mouth in protest. “You’ve been back for almost a month,” Baekhyun continued, talking over him. “Yet you never help the others with patrol duty, and according to Jongin and Sehun you don’t even do much to help the hunting party – you like to just go out and play and mess around.” Chanyeol looked slightly betrayed but stayed quiet. “And you have been picked out for me since we were born, yet you treat me like crap and you still expect me not to be angry with you.”

               “You’re my omega,” Chanyeol huffed. “You’re supposed to do what I say – it’s not my fault you’re a stubborn little pup.”

               “I don’t appreciate you trying to tell me what to do though,” Baekhyun scowled. “I don’t care if that’s what other alphas and omegas do – I don’t like it. I also don’t like how you talk about a lot of things,” Baekhyun brought up, figuring now would be a perfect time to discuss everything that had been itching the back of his mind.

               “Like what?” Chanyeol snapped.

               “Like calling omegas whores,” Baekhyun said, his voice rising slightly. “If you didn’t notice – your own mate is an omega, and your mother is an omega. You shouldn’t be saying things like that when we’re two people who are supposed to mean something to you.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes in response. “You’re such an alpha supremacist, yet you guys wouldn’t be anywhere without your omegas,” Baekhyun huffed.

               “But you omegas were made to bare pups, that’s it – of course you aren’t as strong or important as us alphas,” Chanyeol countered.

               “That’s bullshit and you know it,” Baekhyun said, pointing up at Chanyeol’s face. “You’re also wicked obsessed with pups, you know that?”

               “What? I am not-”

               “Yeah you are!” Baekhyun yelled. “You get mad at Yifan all the time for being with Junmyeon even though they’re happy together. And you talk about the fact that omegas are just here to breed, yet you have sex with me all the time even when I’m not in heat! Where’s your logic in that if I’m just here to make pups?” Baekhyun fired at him. Chanyeol stared at him for a second, not seeming to be able to come up with an answer. “That’s what I thought,” Baekhyun huffed.

               “I thought you would want an alpha who did that though,” Chanyeol said eventually.

               “Did what? Got off by using my body every night?” Baekhyun glared.

               “No, showed that they like – I don’t know, care about you or something? You always seem so jealous of the omegas who get to pick their mates I figured you’d want a mate who showed that they love you?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “You don’t love me,” Baekhyun laughed. “Don’t even try to say you do.”

               “Yeah, but I figured I’d try to be like a mate who did,” Chanyeol shot back.

               “Sex isn’t how people always show their love, idiot,” Baekhyun muttered.

               “I’m trying okay?” Chanyeol said angrily. “Do you know how weird it is to be with a guy after a life of liking girls and being with girls? It’s super weird!”

               “Oh, boo hoo for you,” Baekhyun glared. “I wasn’t _allowed_ to be with anyone while I was waiting for you.” Chanyeol fell silent at that. “So sorry that I don’t have tits and a vagina to satisfy you,” the omega snorted. They fell silent for several seconds, and in those Chanyeol shuffled so he was sitting in a more comfortable position against the hut wall, dragging Baekhyun against his chest. The smaller thought it was an oddly intimate position for the argument they were having.

               “Who would you have picked if you had gotten to?” Chanyeol asked after a moment.

               Baekhyun blinked for a moment, at first confused by the question and then by his own answer. “I have no idea,” he said honestly.

               “Do you like guys?” Chanyeol asked slowly.

               “I don’t know,” Baekhyun answered honestly again. “I never had any other choice, so I never really looked at girls before,” He shrugged. “I think if I had gotten to pick,” he said after thinking for another short bit. “I would have picked someone like Jongdae.” Chanyeol looked surprised at that, even though he was the one who was accusing Baekhyun of running off with the alpha and Kyungsoo. “He was the only alpha who treated me like a normal person most of the time – the rest kept their distance, or treated me like I was strange. But he had been my friend since we were pups, even though we didn’t get to play very much because I wasn’t allowed to,” Baekhyun hummed. “I would have just wanted my mate to be my friend first and foremost,” he admitted.

               “I mean, I could try being your friend,” Chanyeol said.

               Baekhyun snorted a laugh, “Yeah, good one. This is probably the longest consecutive conversation we’ve ever had and it’s us arguing with each other.”

               “Yeah, because you never open up to me,” Chanyeol accused.

               “Because you never ask me anything,” Baekhyun shot back.

               “What’s your favorite color?” Chanyeol asked almost angrily.

               “Orange,” Baekhyun said shortly, looking up at Chanyeol who was still scowling at the world. “What’s yours?”

               “Blue,” Chanyeol said, looking down at his omega.

               “When I first met you, you said you thought my eyes were weird – you coulda said you liked them if you liked the color blue,” Baekhyun glared.

               “They are weird though,” Chanyeol said simply. “They look unnatural – they’re way too blue. They’re not blue like the water or blue like the sky, they look like they’ve been painted on you – they’re just very shocking.”

               “Wow,” Baekhyun scoffed. “So you like blue but not _my_ color blue – typical. I’ll never be good enough for you, will I?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him.

               “You’re way too good for me,” Chanyeol laughed. “You’re a brat and most alphas would get annoyed at that tongue of yours, but you’re a good guy.”

               “Wow, that means so much coming from an asshole like you,” Baekhyun deadpanned. Chanyeol smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

               That night, rather than feeling like he was being wrestled onto his back, Chanyeol laid him down comfortably on the furs and took his time prepping Baekhyun. After how many times the alpha pushed into him after only a few moments of a single digit, Baekhyun basked in the feeling of being stretched properly. The alpha was slow as he rocked into his omega, and Baekhyun couldn’t help feeling like he could actually, maybe, see himself forgiving Chanyeol. Maybe.

 

               “Have you and Chanyeol made up?”

               Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder to see Taeyeon come and sit down beside him. He nodded at her as he cooed at the baby girl who had been left in his care. The infant was born late that spring, and was only just beginning to be away from her mother for spurts of time, so obviously Baekhyun volunteered to play with her while Jihyo got some rest. “Sort of,” He vocalized after a moment of the little girl giggling at Baekhyun’s face. “He came back and apologized, but he thought I would just forgive him right away. We’re okay now, but I still haven’t totally forgiven him,” the omega explained. Taeyeon hummed in understanding.

               “Makes sense,” she nodded. “I would have killed my alpha if he had pulled a stunt like that.”

               Baekhyun snorted, “Don’t lie and say you would ever actually hurt Jongdae – you spoil him rotten.”

               “Sure, but if he was as much of a dick as yours, he would be the one getting smacked,” she shrugged.

               “We talked for a bit when he got back,” Baekhyun continued. “And he said he’s going to try to change – try to actually be my friend rather than just my alpha.” Taeyeon nodded slowly at that.

               “Does he even like guys?” Taeyeon asked after a moment.

               Baekhyun shrugged, “He said he had only ever been with girls before me. But he also seems to care about me – which, might just be the bond, but I’d like to think it’s because we’re becoming closer.”

               “Your relationship must only exist behind closed doors,” Taeyeon snorted. “You two are never very mate-ish or cute when you’re with the Pack. All he does is smack you or grab you and you look terrified next to him.” Baekhyun frowned at her, about to say that’s not true, but she continued. “I’ve never even seen you two smile together, let alone hug or kiss or anything normally associated with couples.” Baekhyun blinked for a second before looking at the ground sheepishly. “What?” Taeyeon questioned.

               “We actually haven’t kissed before,” He shrugged. Taeyeon balked at him, turning her body fully toward him.

               “ _What_?” She hissed. “You two have been mated for over a month! What do you mean you’ve never kissed?”

               “We’ve had sex,” Baekhyun shrugged. “He just doesn’t kiss me during it.”

               “I bet this is some macho alpha thing,” Taeyeon snorted. “It’s not gay to have your dick in another guy’s ass, but it’s gay if you kiss him.” Baekhyun shoved her lightly on the shoulder. “I’m serious! I’ve actually heard alphas say that before,” She protested. “You don’t even seem that concerned about this – that’s not a normal thing between mates, Baekie. Usually you kiss before you have sex.”

               “Of course I know that,” Baekhyun hummed. “I guess it’s just not how the two of us work.”

               Taeyeon left him to continue playing with the baby, obviously fuming more about his situation than he was. Sure, he was a little bothered by the fact that Chanyeol and him hadn’t kissed, but the few times he had tried to initiate it, the alpha had turned his head or pulled back before Baekhyun could do it. He hadn’t really questioned why, or brought it up to his mate.

               Little Minji was finding it very fun to crawl over Baekhyun’s torso and face, thinking it was some sort of jungle gym, and she was giggling loudly as she slid down his stomach. Baekhyun laughed along with the baby when suddenly the sun disappeared. He glanced up to see his mate looking down at him. Speak of the devil. “What are you going?” Chanyeol questioned with a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun sat up with the baby in tow, making her squeal loudly as Baekhyun swooped her up into the air as he stood. He tickled at her stomach as he cradled her against one hip, cooing appropriately at her noises of glee.

               “Jihyo needed some rest so I offered to take Minji for a little bit,” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol was staring at the baby as though she were some sort of alien. “Have you never played with a pup before?” Baekhyun questioned, lifting Minji and handing her out to Chanyeol who immediately took a step back.

               “I’ll drop it or something,” he said quickly.

               “ _It_ is a _she_ ,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “And come on, if we’re gonna have pups one day you better learn to take care of one,” he said, stepping forward with Minji outstretched to him again. Chanyeol took another step back.

               “But, you’ll be taking care of the pups – not me,” the alpha swallowed thickly, staring at the still giggling child. Baekhyun shoved the girl into Chanyeol’s arms, forcing the alpha to hold her against his chest. Baekhyun cooed at Minji who immediately started tugging on Chanyeol’s hair. The alpha did not look impressed.

               “She likes you!” Baekhyun clapped.

               “It’s a lot stronger than it looks,” Chanyeol winced as he tried to pry his hair from the baby’s fist. Minji just giggled at the game and held on tighter. “I don’t think I’m good with kids,” he decided once he finally was able to hand the little girl back to his mate.

               “Oh, nonsense, everyone can be good with pups if they just try,” Baekhyun shrugged as he bounced her calmingly. “Why are you back so early?” Baekhyun asked after a moment.

               “I wasn’t being much help with the hunting party,” Chanyeol sighed. “So I figured I’d head home early to spend time with you,” the alpha looked almost sheepish as he looked down at the ground.

               “How cute,” Baekhyun laughed. “Too bad Minji crashed your plans,” He looked to the little girl who was staring at him with wide eyes, falling into his typical baby voice. “Yes, you did crash Chanyeol’s plans of having me all to himself. Don’t tell him, but, I like you much better, Minji,” He nuzzled his nose against the little pup’s who squealed with delight.

               “Rude,” Chanyeol crossed his arms. “I can hear you.” Baekhyun just shrugged at him.

               Maybe the world was in Chanyeol’s favor, because it was no more than a few minutes later that Jihyo appeared, looking much more well rested, to retrieve her child. Baekhyun waved goodbye to Minji as Jihyo trailed away to give her a bath. He looked up at his alpha, “Well, I guess you got your wish.”

               “Good,” Chanyeol clapped his hands together. “Come with me,” He said, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and dragging him along.

               “Where are we going?” Baekhyun questioned as Chanyeol dragged him way too quickly. Chanyeol seemed to forget how long his legs were in comparison to Baekhyun’s.

               “To have some fun,” Chanyeol said, grinning back at his mate. Baekhyun nearly tripped over a root at the expression – it wasn’t often that his mate smiled, even though it was a very pretty smile that stretched all the way across his face and showed all of his teeth. Baekhyun wished he would do it more often. “Since we’re _friends_ now,” Chanyeol hummed, “that means we gotta go out and do fun stuff together.”

               Baekhyun should have guessed that Chanyeol’s idea of “fun” had something to do with the lake.

               Chanyeol immediately let go of Baekhyun’s wrist to take off toward the water once it was in sight. He pulled off his shirt and shorts as he went before splashing into the lake and disappearing beneath the shallow waves. Baekhyun just sighed as he sauntered over to the edge, watching his mate pop up for breath and grin at him. “Come in, Baekie!” Chanyeol yelled.

               “You’re such a weirdo,” Baekhyun giggled, shaking his head. “I’ve never met a wolf who loves the water so much.”

               “Well get used to it,” Chanyeol said, laying to float on his back. “You should really come in – the temperature is perfect,” the alpha sighed.

               Baekhyun hesitated a moment before deciding to humor the alpha. He slid off his clothing before wading into the lake. The water still nipped slightly at his skin, but slowly began to feel nicer as it washed away the heat and sweat from the day. Baekhyun stood happily swaying with the water lapping at his belly button. He should have known he couldn’t trust Chanyeol to let him have a calm moment.

               Baekhyun was soon sopping wet, his hair drench as he gasped and stared in betrayal at his mate who had splashed him several times in a row. “Go under!” Chanyeol howled, laughing. Baekhyun just glared at him and shuffled away. He wasn’t quick enough to escape the clutches of the alpha who immediately shoved his head under the water. Baekhyun came up sputtering, raking the excess droplets from his lashes and shoving Chanyeol hard in the chest. “I bet I can beat you to the big rock,” Chanyeol said, pointing at a boulder that stuck out of the water to the west of the lake.

               “I’m sure you can,” Baekhyun snapped back. “You’re a little water dog or something – a fucking sea lion.”

               “Come on, race me,” Chanyeol shoved his shoulder and whined until he agreed.

               Of course Chanyeol won, and whooped as he stood on the rock as Baekhyun was still paddling to reach him. The omega was panting, out of breath, by the time he flopped onto the hard surface. “That’s a lot further of a swim than I thought,” he gasped.

               “You need to get in shape,” Chanyeol laughed, squatting next to him. Baekhyun swatted at him.

               “I didn’t grow up getting to run and learn how to hunt and shit,” he huffed, sitting up and shaking the water from his hair. He stood up, wobbling slightly on the rocks, before Chanyeol reached out to stabilize him. He stared out over the water and grinned at the sight. He had thought it was beautiful to look at the lake from the sidelines – it was much prettier when you were standing in the center of it. “This is so nice,” he said in awe.

               “Yeah, I love this spot,” Chanyeol nodded, sighing happily. “Come, sit,” Chanyeol waved him over to a flatter portion of the boulder where the giant was able to sit easily. Baekhyun teetered as he tried to find a spot to sit down. Chanyeol easily wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and tugged him down onto his lap. Baekhyun flushed slightly at suddenly being so close to the other. “Look, over there,” Chanyeol whispered, pointing across the lake. Baekhyun squinted, not knowing what he was looking for. “The beavers,” Chanyeol clarified. Finally, Baekhyun saw the rodents as they swam and scurried along the edges of the lake. They looked a lot bigger and more intimidating with those teeth and tails when they were actually alive and not sitting at Baekhyun’s feet as dinner. “They’re sure weird little creatures,” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun just hummed in agreement.

               It was the most “couple-y” Baekhyun had ever felt with his mate as the two of them sat together, silently pointing out little creatures around them, occasionally shuffling closer together, or basking in the warmth of the sun they knew would be gone too soon. “Hey Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, his cheek laying against the other’s chest. He felt like he didn’t want to break the moment with speaking normally, so kept his voice low.

               “Yeah?” Chanyeol mumbled back.

               “Why won’t you kiss me?” Baekhyun murmured, glancing up at the alpha who was still staring out over the water. The question made him pause.

               “Do you want me to?” He asked after a moment.

               “No,” Baekhyun sighed. “Not if you don’t want to – I just wanted to know if you had some reason to be so against it,” the omega shrugged. “It’s usually a thing mates do together, ya know.”

               “I dunno,” Chanyeol responded a few minutes later, after Baekhyun’s eyes had fluttered closed. “I guess I didn’t really think to. Kissing is something you usually do when you’re leading up to sex – but we just did it when we first met.”

               “You could have kissed me during that,” Baekhyun hummed. “Plus I’ve tried to kiss you a couple times now and you always pull away.”

               Chanyeol sighed, “Yeah, I know, you’re right.” Baekhyun looked up at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow. “I guess you could say I’m a bit of a romantic when it comes to kissing – I usually like to make a first kiss with someone special,” he explained. Baekhyun sat up so he could look at Chanyeol more directly.

               “How many people have you kissed?” he asked.

               “A couple,” Chanyeol trailed off, not looking at Baekhyun. “Hey now, I was never told I couldn’t court other girls even though I was promised to you. The area we go to train has tons of other wolves around who help take care of us and our housing and food and such – so there were several pretty omega girls I was interested in. It was fun courting them – and kissing them for the first time was always really exciting, so I liked to make a bit of a thing out of it.”

               “Why didn’t you do that for me?” Baekhyun scowled at him. “You were a jerk right off the bat with me.”

               “Maybe I was a little angry about our whole situation when it first began,” Chanyeol said sheepishly. “Although I was allowed a little more freedom than you, I still wasn’t able to pick – if you don’t remember. I had a girl at training who I really liked, but I wasn’t allowed to be with her because I was supposed to be with you.” Baekhyun softened slightly at that.

               “What was she like?” he asked.

               “Nuh huh, I’m not telling you that – you’ll get all mate-y and protective and jealous and shit,” Chanyeol laughed.

               “Then tell me as your friend,” Baekhyun said, pulling himself off Chanyeol’s lap to sit in front of him instead. “We’re supposed to be trying to like each other, and we both agreed friends was the first stage,” Baekhyun pointed out. “So, tell me about her.”

               Chanyeol just chuckled to himself as he thought. “Her name was Jinyeong,” he sighed finally. “She was one of the omegas stationed there to help the younger pups who came to train. She showed up when I was already nearly done with training, and even though I knew I was leaving soon, I knew I wanted to at least try talking to her – so I did. She wasn’t necessarily what other guys would say was ‘pretty’ – she wasn’t some little twig girl omega who let all the alphas boss her around or do things for her. She was actually pretty strong, and could handle all the feisty little ones really well. She was also an incredible singer – she would always sing to try to get the boys to chill out, and it would always carry over into all the other huts. She was just really fun to be around and also really kind,” Chanyeol trailed off, leaning his chin on his hand as he looked away from Baekhyun. “You and your stubborn mouth sort of remind me of her,” the alpha admitted. “But obviously, our little romance didn’t last too long since I left only a couple months later to come back here. I don’t know why I was so infatuated with her since I barely knew her and barely got any time to be with her.”

               “Well, you had feelings for her,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Feelings don’t just go away overnight.”

               “That’s true,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “How’d you kiss her then?” Baekhyun asked.

               Chanyeol laughed. “I dragged her away from all her duties and cut training all day to drag her up to these hot springs I’d found in the mountains nearby.”

               “You and your goddamn love of water,” Baekhyun muttered.

               “It was nice,” Chanyeol smiled. “We didn’t get to do much more than kiss though, but I’m glad for the time I did get to spend with her,” he shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Chanyeol running over memories and Baekhyun processing this new information, before the alpha spoke. “I don’t regret coming back to the Pack though,” he finally said. Baekhyun stared at him in awe.

               “Really?”

               Chanyeol nodded. “I missed a lot of people here – I’m really glad to be back with my folks and my big brother. I feel like I missed out on so much of everyone’s lives, I have so much catching up to do, but I have really enjoyed seeing everyone again,” he explained. Baekhyun deflated slightly and looked at his feet rather than at his mate. Chanyeol laughed and reached out to poke him in the forehead. “I also have enjoyed meeting you,” He grinned. “You’re a pain in the ass, and I know I can be a dick to you, but you’re my mate and I like being around you,” he admitted. Baekhyun glanced up at him.

               “Do you mean that or are you just saying it?” he questioned.

               Chanyeol thought for a moment, “No, I mean it. I really do like spending time with you.”

               Baekhyun scoffed and looked away, his cheeks coloring. Chanyeol laughed and dragged Baekhyun back up onto his lap. “You’re so sassy with me, yet you’re still such an omega,” He cooed, poking at the pink over Baekhyun’s cheekbones. Baekhyun shoved his hands away and buried his face against his mate’s chest.

               “Shut up,” He muttered.

               He supposed it really was too perfect of a moment; he and Chanyeol were finally getting along, hanging out and going to the lake together. Baekhyun was comfortably pressed against his chest, sitting comfortably on his lap after an afternoon of fun; it was too perfect a moment to pass up. Baekhyun was still confused, though, as Chanyeol ran his long fingers over the scarring of his neck and up to his chin to press the omega’s face upwards. Baekhyun stared at him in confusion before Chanyeol pressed his lips against his. He sucked in a breath, eyes wide, before responding to the touch. Baekhyun lifted his hands instinctually to Chanyeol’s hair, locking his fingers in the curls at his neck, and pulling himself somehow closer to his mate. His lips were much softer than the rest of him, and he kissed much differently from how he fucked Baekhyun, and the omega couldn’t say he didn’t love it. Baekhyun submitted to his lazy yet persistent kisses, and opened his mouth for Chanyeol to explore when the alpha ran his tongue along his lower lip. By the time they pulled apart, Baekhyun felt just as out of breath as he did after their swim together. Chanyeol was smirking at him.

               “Was that good?” He asked. Baekhyun just nodded, making the taller laugh. “I guess guy’s kiss just like girls,” he hummed before cupping Baekhyun’s face in his hand again and leaning down to capture his lips. “Your lips are so soft,” he murmured.

               “Shut up and just kiss me,” Baekhyun whined, pulling roughly on Chanyeol’s hair. The alpha laughed but complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/critiques and kudos are always appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ~!

               The Pack definitely took notice of the change in their "power couple". As Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked by, hand in hand, chatting easily as they made their way to the garden to help pick fruits and veggies, the rest of the alphas and omegas stared at them in awe. Was this really the same couple that had seemed ready to kill each other just a few weeks before? Between Baekhyun’s assault on his alpha within the first few hours of meeting him, and then Chanyeol’s humiliation of his omega during his rut, most had assumed the two would simply hate each other throughout their mating. But, it seemed like the Leader’s son and the little male omega were actually getting along.

               “I hope the apricots are finally ripening,” Baekhyun hummed as he skipped happily to the garden, gripping his mate’s hand. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the literal bounce in the smaller’s step.

               “We’re supposed to pick them for the Pack – not for them to all go into your stomach,” Chanyeol reminded him. Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at the taller.

               “Everyone knows, you pick one, you eat one, you pick one, you eat one,” Baekhyun said as though it were obvious.

               Chanyeol snorted, “No wonder we never have many fruits to go around to everyone. You have too much of a sweet tooth.”

“I do not,” Baekhyun said, offended.

               They were arguing over Baekhyun’s (obvious) sweet tooth when they arrived at the open fields already filled with helpers. Baekhyun waved at Lisa who grinned at the couple holding hands, and the omega quickly raced over to his friends, leaving Chanyeol behind. “You two look so cute together now,” Lisa cooed as she handed the other a basket to start picking the berries on the bushes nearby. “Are you guys actually getting along now?”

               “You could say that,” Baekhyun said with a secretive smile.

               After their afternoon at the lake, including their first kiss, followed by their first make out session, their relationship had become much more enjoyable. Baekhyun attacked Chanyeol’s lips when they were in the safety of their own hut, and the sex was actually fun as they giggled together. They also actually began playing together – something Baekhyun never got to experience as a pup, so was having a fun time with. While Chanyeol loved to roll in the dirt as his wolf form, Baekhyun preferred wrestling as a human. Chanyeol was a monster next to Baekhyun as a person, but as a wolf it was like looking at a kitten next to a mammoth. Baekhyun at least had a fighting chance when Chanyeol’s long limbs got tangled. They would nip at each other and screech in laughter until the other got their teeth around the bond marks scarred into each of them.

               Baekhyun had also learned that Chanyeol was the best cuddler in the whole world. The giant would cuddle up and nuzzle into Baekhyun’s side as his massive wolf self, his fur tickling Baekhyun’s face and comforting the smaller with his scent. Recently, they had been falling asleep cuddled together, sharing little kisses rather than doing anything physical together. Baekhyun was beginning to like spending his time with his mate – it was like they were courting each other, even though they already shared bite marks.

               “You two are like little puppies in love,” Lisa giggled at him. “I wish Jungkook and I were still like that.”

               “You two are still basically pups,” Baekhyun laughed, nudging her with his elbow. “And we’ve just finally gotten over the whole, you know, being _forced_ to be together and are learning to actually like each other.”

               “He seemed so scary at the beginning,” Lisa commented, glancing over her shoulder at Baekhyun’s mate who was being told how to harvest cabbage by a little old omega. “But now he’s kind of a goofball.”

               “You guys don’t know the half of it,” Baekhyun chuckled. “You should see the guy near water – talk about a puppy. I have to wrestle him out of it before he turns into a prune.”

               “I’m glad to see him helping out though,” Lisa hummed with a smile. “While I think the other three guys are great, I think Chanyeol is the favorite for the next Leader.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at her.

               “Really?”

               Lisa nodded. “Minseok, Yixing and Yifan all have the same problem of not being very sociable. They’re all very quiet and very stoic. Even when Chanyeol was being an asshole to everyone, he would still go around and chat with the majority of people in the Pack and can handle himself in social situations. The others… not so much,” she giggled. “I saw Krystal go over to try and chat with Yixing one time and the poor guy jumped out of his skin so bad he morphed right then and there and took off.” Baekhyun laughed along with her. “And Yifan is too infatuated with Junmyeon to pay attention to many other people, and Minseok…” she trailed off. “That guy is just kinda weird.”

               “Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “I think he’s got a Napoleon complex – he takes himself a little too seriously,” the omega laughed.

               “Oh yeah, you’re one to talk,” Lisa rolled her eyes.

               “Hey, I’m short and I hate it, but I never train or do anything to make myself more macho,” Baekhyun pointed out. Lisa shrugged and squatted down to continue picking the little blueberries that were hidden at the bottom of the bush. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, interrupted only by other omegas shouting across the fields and little buzzes of insects.

              “Baekie.” Baekhyun turned to squint up at his giant mate who was whining and pouting at him. “It’s so hot out, can we leave early?”

               “We just got here,” Baekhyun reminded him. “Some of these girls have been here since dawn and will work till dusk.”

               “But babe,” Chanyeol whined, actually having the audacity to stomp his foot. “It’s such a nice day to go swimming.”

               “We went swimming yesterday,” Baekhyun sighed. “And the day before that, and the day before that.”

               “You two can go,” Lisa giggled at the arguing couple. “We have plenty of help since the new teen omegas have already been trained.” She made a shooing motion at them. “Go play.” Baekhyun grumbled as he handed her his basket that was barely half filled and followed his mate out who was now the one skipping happily.

               “I’m not swimming with you,” Baekhyun grumbled as they neared the water.

               “Why not?” Chanyeol whined.

               “I’m sick of it, you can swim, I’ll just watch you,” Baekhyun said, waving his mate away. The giant ran the last couple of meters to the water’s edge, stripping before jumping in. Baekhyun just shook his head fondly and went to sit with his feet dangling over the edge into the water.

               Baekhyun watched his giant mate splash in the water, laughing as he chased otters and beavers around the edges of the lake, and smiled to himself over how fond he had grown for the giant alpha. The sun was particularly hot today, Baekhyun had to agree begrudgingly that it was a pretty awful day to try and work in the fields, and it would be a great day to swim. But, ever since that morning the little omega had been feeling strange. His stomach kept lurching, knotting up before settling and being totally fine, and he kept feeling like he was going to be sick. His neck was dripping with sweat that he kept having to wipe away with a groan, and the sun was not helping. He was almost sure he was running a fever, and wondered if he should head home to rest for the day. He was a pretty sickly pup, always getting whatever illness was going around the camp, and would also get allergies the second the season turned warm. Baekhyun just sighed and let his feet brush over the water, the coldness helping him cool down slightly. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes to the bright sun.

               When he opened them it was to his mate resting his cheek against his thigh. Baekhyun giggled and ran a hand through his hair. “What’s up?” the omega asked.

               Chanyeol pouted, nuzzling into his inner thigh. “I tried to catch a beaver but it got away.”

               Baekhyun chuckled. “It’s a lot harder to catch things when you’re a human,” he pointed out.

               Chanyeol took a long, drawn in breath and sighed it out. “I think it was cause I was just distracted,” he hummed.

               “With what?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

               “You,” Chanyeol grinned up at him goofily. The alpha raised himself up out of the water slightly so he was eyelevel with the omega sitting up on the edge. He ran a hand up the smaller’s leg, pushing his shorts up to eye at the milky white that was exposed.

               “How was _I_ distracting you?” Baekhyun laughed.

               Chanyeol shrugged. “Just sittin’ over here, lookin’ all handsome and stuff,” Chanyeol muttered, tilting his head as he slid his hand up higher and rubbed over the front of Baekhyun’s pants. The omega sucked in a gasp, grabbing his wrist.

               “No, no,” Baekhyun shook his head. “This is a public lake.”

               “Don’t care,” Chanyeol pouted. “I wanna suck you off.”

               Now, it wasn’t very often that Chanyeol offered that type of treatment to his mate, only ever trying it out when he felt the need to reciprocate Baekhyun’s doings. And the alpha was also never so forthright with his desires – he usually just took what he wanted rather than asking for it beforehand. So, hearing those words come from his mate’s mouth, made Baekhyun’s jaw drop and most of his apprehension fly out the window.

               Chanyeol smirked as he noticed Baekhyun’s resolve and pressed the heel of his hand harder against the front of his pants. He leaned forward and ran his lips over the smaller’s jaw, pulling a whimper from him as he kissed over the marring of his mate’s neck. The bruising had finally faded and left only the prominent white scars of Chanyeol’s bite. The alpha nipped over the bonding mark possessively before making his way up to swallow the omega’s whimpers with his mouth. Baekhyun was pliant beneath his persistent lips, opening for him easily and gasping into his mouth when the taller slid his hand beneath the fabric of his shorts.

               It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to wind an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, hoisting him up slightly to be able to push the pesky garment down all the way, tossing them over further onto the land. “I hate you,” Baekhyun murmured against the alpha’s mouth. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

               “Nuh huh,” Chaneyol grinned. “You are – you’re wicked loud when you’re getting off.”

               “I am not,” Baekhyun scoffed, pulling away to glare at him. Chanyeol took it as the prime opportunity to swoop down and begin licking over the omega’s member. Baekhyun had to bite down hard on his fist to keep from crying out.

               “Tell me again you aren’t loud?” Chanyeol grinned up at him before taking the head in his mouth. Baekhyun grabbed his hair as he began licking over the slit. “You’ve got one of the loudest set of vocal cords I’ve ever heard,” Chanyeol said as he slid off to run a hand up and down the smaller’s length instead. Baekhyun growled at him and tugged on his curls.

               “You said you wanted to suck me off, but you aren’t doing much of that,” Baekhyun snapped.

               “Fiesty,” Chanyeol grinned, pecking Baekhyun on the lips again before engulfing the majority of his cock. Baekhyun doubled over, biting Chanyeol on the shoulder to keep from crying out. The alpha’s laugh vibrated around his dick and made him bite down harder. Soon, the alpha was bobbing up and down, setting a quick pace for himself.

               “Ah,” Baekhyun moaned. “Slow-slow down, you’re gonna make me cum too soon,” Baekhyun groaned, tugging on Chanyeol’s head. The alpha popped off, licking over the head a few times.

               “You complain too much – first I’m too slow, now I’m too fast,” Chanyeol huffed.

               “Well, find somewhere in between,” Baekhyun said, flicking him in the forehead.

               It still didn’t take very long for Baekhyun to be moaning out a warning before spilling down Chanyeol’s throat. He groaned as Chanyeol continued sucking even after he was done, shoving him slightly and whining that he was too sensitive for this. Chanyeol finally pulled off but continued nuzzling at the inside of his thigh and the inner hollow of his hip. Baekhyun giggled at him. “What’s gotten into you?” he questioned as he ran his hand’s through the alpha’s locks. “You’re being so cuddly and cute,” he cooed. “Also, what did you do with my mate? The Chanyeol I know would never just offer to give a blow job,” he pointed out.

               “Can’t help it,” Chanyeol sighed. “You smell really nice today.”

               “Weirdo,” Baekhyun laughed.

               “I would eat you out too if you’d let me,” Chanyeol said, looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes.

               “Hell no,” Baekhyun shook his head. “We haven’t even done that in our own home – you’re not trying it on the edge of the lake.” Chanyeol pouted in response. “Are you done swimming?” Baekhyun questioned. Chanyeol nodded slowly after a moment and pulled himself up out of the water, dripping water droplets over Baekhyun who swatted at him. The alpha raced over to grab his clothes and tossed Baekhyun’s shorts to him.

               The couple headed back to where food would end up soon with Chanyeol’s arm wrapped possessively around Baekhyun’s waist. The omega only smiled to himself about how clingy Chanyeol was suddenly being – it felt nice to have his mate’s attention. The two of them grabbed a couple fruits to snack on while they waited for the hunting party, and went to sit beside a couple alphas Chanyeol knew. Sehun, a younger alpha who was just as tall as Yifan or Chanyeol but too skinny to be considered intimidating, was waving his hands flusteredly as he told his story.

               “I swear, I was trying to be nice to the guy and he took off looking terrified!” The pup whined.

               “You do have a pretty scary face,” Jongdae laughed loudly. “You always look like you’re about to kill someone.”

               “Yeah, like Sehun could kill someone,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

               “Yixing is just a little skittish,” Yifan shrugged. “He’s gotta warm up to you before he’ll actually talk to you.”

               “Then how does he fight?” Sehun fired back. “You can’t go running when an enemy shows up because you’re scared of everything!”

               “Don’t underestimate him,” Minseok scolded the pup, Sehun pouting at the eldest calling him out. “He’s extremely powerful, he’s just shy. Being shy doesn’t mean he won’t rip your throat out if you were threatening him or the Pack.” Yifan hummed in agreement.

               “I think he’s cute,” Junmyeon piped up. “He’s talked to me a couple times now and he seems very sweet.”

               “Did you just call Yixing _cute_?” Chanyeol laughed. “He’s a monster after you’ve seen him fight – no one would be calling him cute if we had sparring within the Pack.” Yifan and Minseok nodded in agreement.

               “Has he found a mate yet?” Baekhyun asked as he settled in Chanyeol’s lap, leaning his back against his mate’s chest. “Even if you say he’s not cute,” Baekhyun looked up at the alpha who glanced down at him. “He’s wicked hot.” Chanyeol smacked him on top of the head, making the omega laugh.

               “I doubt he will,” Yifan snorted. “Yixing doesn’t like girls, and this Pack is so fucking heteronormative,” the giant rolled his eyes.

               “What’s that?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at the older.

               “It means all of you people are straight – it’s expected that a boy will be an alpha and eventually he’ll mate with a female omega,” Yifan explained. “That’s not how it is in other Packs.”

               “Chanyeol and Baekhyun are together though,” Jongdae said, pointing at the couple who were getting cozy. “They’re both boys.”

               “And how many other couples are the same gender besides them and me and Jun?” Yifan raised an eyebrow. Jongdae pursed his lips and stayed silent – not having an answer for the other. “Exactly,” Yifan huffed. Junmyeon placed a comforting hand on his arm that didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun.

               “It’s nothing too big to get upset about,” the beta whispered.

               “Well, I mean, I kind of agree with him,” Chanyeol spoke up, surprising most of them.

               “Yeah?” Jongdae questioned.

               Chanyeol nodded. “Even at the training camp, it’s mostly like our Pack. Everyone talks all the time there about what pretty omegas all of us will get when we go back to where we came from – I didn’t really know guys were an option until I was suddenly told my mate would be one,” he shrugged. “Besides Yifan, no one ever talked about not being with a girl.” The others thought for a moment.

               “I guess you’re right,” Kyungsoo hummed. “We never did really get an option.”

               “Are you thinking you like boys, Soo?” Jongdae cooed at the smaller, black haired alpha. “Can’t get a girl so you’re gonna go for boys instead?” He laughed and reached out to pinch the other, getting his hand twisted the wrong way instead. Jongdae howled in pain and pulled away from Kyungsoo, pouting at him. Baekhyun laughed at the two of them. He always did wonder why the little alpha never found a mate – he had never even tried to court any of the omega girls, even though many of them liked him for his big, doe eyes and hidden strength.

               “Liking boys is okay,” Baekhyun said, looking at Kyungsoo. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” Kyungsoo flushed and looked away.

               “I never said I actually liked guys,” he defended immediately. “I was just saying that they’re right that we never got a choice.” Baekhyun just smiled knowingly at the alpha.

               The conversation quickly turned to everyone harassing Sehun about who he was going to start courting, seeing he was getting to the age to be able to do such. The blonde alpha was flushed and denying all feelings and arguing when anyone suggested one of the omegas. Baekhyun just smiled at the group, staying quiet in his comfortable seat. He turned to his alpha when he felt the taller lean down and run his teeth over his ear. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him but Chanyeol ignored him in favor of nibbling over his lobe and licking over his neck. Baekhyun shivered when he started sucking a hickey into his throat.

               “Ew, can you two not do that? We’re going to be eating soon,” Jongdae whined, throwing a pinecone at them. Chanyeol glared at the smaller alpha. “You two are so handsy now, it’s gross.”

               “What happened to trying to kill each other?” Kyungsoo questioned.

               “I realized how cute my mate was, so I decided I didn’t want to kill him anymore,” Chanyeol shrugged simply. “He realized how good of a dick I have so stopped trying to kill me.” Baekhyun punched him hard in the chest, but the alpha only laughed, unfazed by the smaller’s fist.

               “Woah there, TMI, did not need to know,” Sehun grumbled.

               “He’s kidding,” Baekhyun scoffed, glaring up at his mate. “Maybe we should go back to trying to kill each other.”

               “No,” Chanyeol whined, winding his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s chest, nuzzling his nose into his neck. “I don’t wanna kill you anymore.” Baekhyun just patted the top of his head with a roll of his eyes.

               The hunting party arrived soon after and the alphas raced to grab the best picks of meat, leaving Baekhyun and Junmyeon behind to wait. The omega glanced over at the beta. He felt a bit strange, not knowing what to say to the older, seeing that they had never really spoken to each other without their alphas around. The beta smiled at him and, fortunately, spoke first, “It is a good thing you two are getting along.”

               “Yeah I know,” Baekhyun laughed. “I don’t know how the Pack put up with us fighting for so long.”

               “We all knew you two would come around eventually,” Junmyeon hummed, smiling sweetly. “Though, Chanyeol did do a huge one-eighty turn around, and is awfully clingy. Is he in his rut or something?”

               Baekhyun shook his head, “Nah, that was a couple weeks back, he wouldn’t be in it again so soon. Plus, he gets really aggressive during it – not cute.”

               “Then, is your heat scheduled soon?” Junmyeon asked.

               Baekhyun blinked, thinking for a second. His heats had never been very regular – which was considered normal for boy omegas. While girls worked like clockwork, going into heat every three months, boys were more sporadic. Since his first at age sixteen, he had only gone into heat six other times. “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly.

               “I’m not meaning to pry,” Junmyeon said slowly. “I can’t smell you at all, but the other alphas all seem to be paying a lot of attention to you for some reason today.” Baekhyun stared at him in confusion. “Whether you noticed it or not, many of them kept looking over at you, and when you spoke you actually had all of their full attentions. I found it strange which is why I was wondering if something was up.” Baekhyun thought for a moment. Though he hadn’t noticed the others, probably too wrapped up in his mate, he had found it pretty strange how Chanyeol had come onto him so suddenly at the lake. And the alpha had been even more handsy than he had been a few days ago.

               “Maybe I am,” Baekhyun shrugged. “But if it is my heat, it’s the very beginning since I feel fine.” Even as he said it, he remembered the horrible cramping of his stomach and the feeling of beads of sweat running down his spine throughout the day. He shivered as he bit his lip. “I’ll be fine,” he said as though reassuring himself rather than Junmyeon.

               Chanyeol returned victorious with several pieces to feed the two of them, but Baekhyun was suddenly feeling too sick to even look at the food. “Do you want to go back home?” Chanyeol asked worriedly. Baekhyun just nodded and got to his feet.

               Maybe it was because it was finally pointed out to him, but as they walked back to their hut with their dinner in their arms, Baekhyun suddenly began feeling worse and worse. He could feel the tremor in his legs as he walked, and the disgusting feeling of sweat down his back. His head was light, and he felt slightly dizzy. By the time they made it back to their home, he felt like was going to throw up. “Shit, Baek, you look horrible – you’re so pale,” Chanyeol said, helping Baekhyun to sit down on their rugs. He lifted a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up,” the alpha muttered. He quickly ran over to their supply of water and filled up a pouch to bring over to him. “Maybe it was something you ate,” Chanyeol suggested.

               “I’m not sure,” Baekhyun panted as he downed the water.

               “Did you feel okay this morning?” the alpha asked.

               Baekhyun nodded slowly. “My stomach sort of hurt, but it was all of a sudden just now that I felt this horrible,” the omega whimpered as another knot curled in his gut.

               “What can I do to help?” Chanyeol asked immediately.

               Baekhyun just shook his head. “Nothing, I just want to rest,” he sighed, falling to lay on his side and curl his knees to his chest. He shut his eyes and heard Chanyeol rustling around the hut and eventually coming to lay down behind him, bringing him close to his chest. Baekhyun fell asleep to his mate nuzzling against the back of his neck.

 

               Baekhyun also awoke to Chanyeol nuzzling against him, but much more aggressively than when he had dozed off into sleep. Baekhyun murmured sleepily, glancing over to his mate who was clutching him tightly around the waist, pulling him impossibly closer against his front. It took Baekhyun several moments to notice the hard-on being pressed against his ass. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned. “Stop, I’m not in the mood,” he sighed. “I don’t feel well.”

               “You smell so good though,” Chanyeol moaned against his neck as he ground his hips against Baekhyun. In the fog of his sleep, it took the omega another couple moments to notice the sweat that was sticking his hair to his forehead and the slick making between his thighs sticky. Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open and sat up quickly, pulling out of the alpha’s arms. Chanyeol looked up at him in surprise.

               “Chanyeol, I’m in heat,” Baekhyun blurted. The words seemed to take a while to register in the alpha’s mind before he was dragging Baekhyun down. The omega shoved at him. “Listen to me!” Baekhyun yelled, smacking Chanyeol in the shoulder until the alpha looked more aware. “Unless you want pups next spring, you can’t be the one helping me through this.”

               “I want pups,” Chanyeol said immediately, grabbing at Baekhyun’s hips and stomach. “Please, I’ll give you all the pups you want.”

               Baekhyun shoved at his hands. “Maybe I don’t want pups right now,” he hissed at him. “And I doubt you do either – it’s your hormones getting to you,” the omega groaned.

               “Please, please,” Chanyeol whined. “I want pups, please just let me-”

               “No,” Baekhyun slapped his grabby hands away again.

               “Why?” Chanyeol howled, rolling onto his stomach and slamming his fist on the ground like a child.

               “Because you’re being an idiot,” Baekhyun huffed, standing on his wobbling legs and feeling a fresh wave of slick slide down his thighs. Shit.

               He should have expected he wouldn’t make it far as he tried to waddle out of the hut in search of another omega. Chanyeol grabbed him harshly by the hips and pulled his sleeping shorts down to his knees. “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasped, just trying to stay on his feet as the alpha shoved his nose into the omega’s backside, breathing in his scent heavily. Baekhyun cried out as he felt the other’s tongue slide over his hole and down the insides of his thighs, lapping up the slick that had accumulated there. “Babe, stop,” Baekhyun groaned out shakily. Chanyeol just hummed as he continued licking at Baekhyun.

               The omega had to scrounge up quite a bit of strength to turn and shove the alpha away long enough to haul up his pants and race out of his hut. Even after all the embarrassing looks Leader and his mate gave him after a few nights of Chanyeol pulling screams out of him, he was extremely glad for living so close to their hut as he raced over to the large home. He banged on the Leader’s door, glancing over his shoulder at Chanyeol who was standing with his arms crossed.

               “Baekhyun?” Leader asked in confusion as he opened his door. The alpha looked like he had just woken up. “What are you…?” He trailed off as he took in the omega’s disheveled appearance and heavy scent. He glanced over at his son who was fuming. “I think Chanyeol is waiting for you,” Leader said awkwardly, nodding over at the other alpha.

               “I need to see your mate,” Baekhyun said hurriedly, not waiting for an answer before shoving into the house. Leader let out a noise of surprise, but Baekhyun had already disappeared inside.

               He found the omega woman sitting up on a small stood, working on making a new rug from a doeskin. “Baekhyun?” She asked in confusion. “What’s going on?”

               “My heat has started and Chanyeol and I have never talked about having pups this soon,” Baekhyun gasped out all at once. “He’s of course saying he wants them now, and I feel like I want them now, but I’m scared it’s just our hormones going crazy because my heat has started.” He felt on the verge of sobbing.

               “Honey,” the old omega cooed, opening her arms and taking Baekhyun into them, stroking over his head. “Firstly, there’s no promise you’d get pregnant from mating during your heat. Boy omegas… it usually isn’t so simple. It usually takes many tries to be successful in baring pups,” she explained calmly, her fingers never stopping their ministrations through his hair. “So I don’t think you need to be worried about that, if that’s all.” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

               “But what if it did happen?” He whimpered. “I’m barely an adult, I don’t know if I could take care of a pup.”

               “Baekhyun,” the woman laughed. “You? Not be able to take care of a pup? Sweetheart, there’s a reason all the girls come to you to take care of their little ones while they’re away. You’re incredible with babies – of all ages too, might I add. You would be a wonderful parent.” Baekhyun looked away. “Not being able to take care of a pup is entirely different from not being ready for one,” she began again. “Like I said, it would be very strange if you actually did get pregnant from spending your first heat with an alpha, but if you’re that concerned you could always go to the Healer and get medicine that would assure you wouldn’t conceive.”

               “They have that?” Baekhyun asked with a furrowed brow.

               She nodded, “Sure, they have a medicine that makes sure you don’t get pregnant, and they have one that helps make sure you _do_. That Healer of ours seems to be able to work miracles.”

               “You’re in no state to be traveling all the way to the Healer’s,” Leader spoke up from where he was still standing by the door with his arms crossed. “I’ll tell Chanyeol to go get it,” he said simply before leaving the hut in the direction of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s.

               “Is there anything else you were worried about?” the omega asked with a smile.

               Baekhyun thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Of course he had other worries about spending his first heat with an alpha – how long was it going to last? How were they going to get food during it? Would his heat also trigger Chanyeol’s rut? Cause if it didn’t he had no idea how Chanyeol would keep up with him if it was going to be anything like his other heats. The questions were endless, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask the old omega.

              By the time he got up and headed for his own hut again, Chanyeol and Leader were both gone, and his little home was empty. He made himself comfortable on his bedding, sighing to himself. He really wished he had gotten more time to prepare for this, but as he thought more and more about it he couldn’t help feeling a little excited. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but he couldn’t wait for his mate to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger but this was already over 5k and I needed somewhere to stop lol
> 
> ((okay but how does one write a blowjob scene like seriously those authors who can do that successfully I send you kudos because this was like my second attempt and its still shit but oh well))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE the finale is finally here!
> 
> I apologize in advance for legit sucking at smut like oh my god.
> 
> enjoy~

Baekhyun had somehow managed to doze off before Chanyeol got back and was awoken from the alpha shaking him into consciousness. “Baekhyun, wake up,” Chanyeol whined at him until he peeked his eyes open, stretching as he came to. “I got the medicine,” the alpha said proudly, holding up a little vial of clear liquid.

               “That smells disgusting,” Baekhyun groaned when Chanyeol handed it to him. He gagged as he sniffed it again.

               “But it’s what you asked for,” Chanyeol pouted. “Just drink it.”

               Chanyeol very nearly had to press it against the omega’s lips before he took it and swallowed down the liquid, shivering at the foul taste. He shook his head and made a face which made Chanyeol laugh at him. “How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked after a moment. “You don’t smell as strongly as before.”

               “I fell asleep for a little bit there, so I’m not feeling as horrible,” Baekhyun yawned. His nap had seemed to cut the edge off a bit, but he could still feel the thrumming of his blood under his skin and his temperature slowly climbing. He found himself being shoved onto his back and his mate looming above him. “I guess you’re still horny as shit though,” Baekhyun commented. Chanyeol just growled at him.

               Chanyeol’s mouth was soon attacking his neck, sucking hickies into the juncture of his throat before moving up to kiss at his lips. He shoved his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt easily, shoving the material up and over his head in one fluid motion. The alpha leaned back to tear his own off before leaning back down to press their chests flush together. Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, whining as he nipped at his bottom lip. The omega was beginning to feel the heat itching up his spine again.

               It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to strip him completely of his shorts and run his large hands over his thighs. Baekhyun groaned as his mate left bite marks down his chest and stomach until he could kiss and lick up his inner thigh to his knee. Baekhyun winced at the dark mark the alpha left against the white of his leg, but quickly forgot when his mate reached out and stroked over his member. His back arched as he responded to the touch, moaning as he felt slick begin sliding into the rugs beneath him. Chanyeol was quick to respond as he slid his fingers through the mess and then over his hole. Baekhyun whimpered as he slid in two fingers at once. He gasped at the slight burn but moaned as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.

               “I wanna be inside of you,” Chanyeol mumbled as he kissed his neck again.

               “Well, what’s stopping you?” Baekhyun breathed back in response.

               Chanyeol pulled back and smiled at him in what could only be described as ‘wolfish’ before pressing in a third finger and stretching them thoroughly until Baekhyun’s spine arched again against his will. It was shortly after that he felt his mate lining up and sliding in easily. Baekhyun couldn’t help gasping and gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder as he bottomed out. Everything inside of him was trembling with heat now, and being filled made his entirety feel weak. The omega reached out and wrapped his mate completely in his arms and curled his legs around his waist to keep him close. Chanyeol didn’t wait long before pulling out almost completely before slamming back in.

               The alpha set a quick pace, trying to pull the omega’s first orgasm of many from him. With Chanyeol’s hand on him, and the alpha’s knot growing inside of him, it didn’t take long for Baekhyun to spill over his stomach, whimpering as the alpha continued. Baekhyun groaned when he noticed his member hadn’t gone down even after the orgasm, and tipped his head back to rest against the ground, letting Chanyeol do the work instead.

               As the alpha’s knot grew, his thrusts became shorter and shorter until he was eventually kept permanently in place, forced to only gyrate his hips so his cock was constantly rubbing against the omega’s prostate. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned out, wriggling his hips until Chanyeol finally let out a groan as he spilled inside of Baekhyun. He tugged at Baekhyun’s cock halfheartedly until he finished again.

               “You better not already be tired,” Baekhyun laughed after several minutes, where Chanyeol had closed his eyes. His knot wasn’t going down anytime soon.

               Chanyeol peeked at him. “I’m not in rut, I’m sorry I probably won’t be able to keep up with you, hun,” the alpha laughed.

               Baekhyun pouted at him. “Get ready for a long four days.”

 

               Baekhyun was sore. He was almost positive his dick was going to fall off, too, and he wished he could doze off like Chanyeol who was snoring behind him. The heat had gone longer than they both expected, lasting closer to a week than the typical handful of days, and Baekhyun had decided he never wanted to do this again – ever. He was positive that Pack Healer miracle worker could give him something to ward off the heats he would get in the future, because he was sure it would kill Chanyeol if the guy had to go through this again.

               The heat underneath his skin had finally calmed to the point where he was only slightly uncomfortable rather than burning up, and his erection had finally stayed down for more than a couple minutes. He never remembered his heats being this bad when he was dealing with them himself – it was probably the fact that he finally had an alpha to help him. His hormones were probably just going insane.

               “Is it over?” Chanyeol groaned when he awoke a while later to the afternoon sun shining through their windows. “I’m not waking up to you whining and needy, so I’m assuming you’re done,” He commented, glancing down at his mate who just nodded sleepily.

               “I think so,” Baekhyun sighed. “I kind of don’t want to see you for like, three weeks.”

               Chanyeol laughed, “I feel you – I think I’m good on sex for a little bit.”

               Baekhyun snorted, “I’ll remind you of that in a few days when you’re wanting to fuck again.”

               Chanyeol chuckled and shrugged. “You wore me out this time.”

               “Our bodies will hopefully get in sync and I’ll be in heat and you’ll be in rut at the same time,” Baekhyun hummed.

               “Like girls with their periods?” Chanyeol laughed.

               “Yes,” Baekhyun said seriously. “I’m the alpha male in this situation – so you better line up with me next time.”

               “And why are you the alpha male for this?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrow.

               “Because my hormones are stronger,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows omega’s hormones are more potent than alphas.”

               Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and nuzzled his nose against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, sighing in contentment. “I’m starving.”

               “Me too,” Baekhyun sighed.

               “Wanna go get food?”

               “My big strong alpha can go _get me_ food, yes,” Baekhyun grinned.

               Chanyeol grumbled to himself about ‘selfish omegas’ and ‘fuckin’ Baekhyun, bossin’ me around’ as he shrugged on his clothes and headed out to find food.

 

               The next few week the two of them wriggled their way back into normal routines. Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol to go help with the hunting party, and even the patrol a handful of times, while he helped with pups and duties around the territory. They would meet together in the camp center for dinner as the sun went down, and would retire to their hut together, hand in hand as they walked to their home. Baekhyun couldn’t believe how happy he was – how happy _they_ were together.

               It wasn’t until nearly two months after his heat that Baekhyun started feeling _off_ again. His head was pounding and sweat was sticking to his skin. “What the fuck?” Baekhyun groaned to himself as he rubbed at his forehand.

               “What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked from beside him as he chewed on his dinner.

               “I feel like my heat is coming on again,” Baekhyun said, shutting his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him.

               “What?” Chanyeol asked in shock, staring at him. “It was just a few months ago though!”

               “Maybe it’s not,” Baekhyun hummed. “I just don’t feel very well, I guess.”

               “Let’s get you home,” his mate said, standing and helping him to his feet.

               Baekhyun didn’t feel better when he was at home. He didn’t feel better when he was laying down, or standing up, or sitting by the lake, or sitting in the shade. He felt like shit all the time.

               “What’s wrong with me?” Baekhyun whined as he laid against his mate.

               “Maybe you should go to the Pack Healer,” Chanyeol suggested.

               So, the next day Baekhyun trudged over to the large tent that little omegas were running in and out of. He had never gotten to work in this area, it was only for girls who actually trained for it – Baekhyun never had that type of attention span. He scooted past the girls working on different herbs and medicinal teas, and over to the old beta who had been the Pack Healer since he was born. The greying man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ah, Mr. Byun,” he hummed. “How can I help you?” he drawled out, looking back down at the vials he was organizing.

               “I haven’t been feeling well,” Baekhyun said simply. “My mate said I should come get checked out.”

               “What’s wrong?” The Healer sighed. “Do you know how many wolves come in here ‘not feeling well’ every day?”

               “Sorry,” Baekhyun frowned. “I can just leave.”

               “No, no,” the old beta sighed, waving his hand in motion for the omega to sit. “Tell me what’s wrong, since you’re already here.”

               “Well,” Baekhyun thought for a moment. “My head has been hurting, and my stomach, and I’m tired all the time.”

               “Anything else?” The Healer raised an eyebrow. “It sounds like you’re just complaining.”

               “Aren’t you supposed to be helpful or something?” Baekhyun grumbled.

               “You’re not giving me much to work with,” the Healer pointed out.

               “I keep having headaches, I have no appetite, I keep getting nauseous, my stomach keeps hurting, and I sleep ten hours a night and then take a nap during the day – I’m exhausted after doing nothing,” Baekhyun snapped out, counting the symptoms out on his fingers.

               “When was your last heat?” The Healer asked after a moment.

               “Like, two months ago?” Baekhyun shrugged.

              The Healer stared at him blankly for a few moments before standing and moving closer to him. Baekhyun gasped in confusion as he leaned forward and pressed his ear to Baekhyun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for several seconds before pressing his ear to Baekhyun’s stomach. He nodded to himself as he pulled away. “I think it’s pretty simple what’s wrong,” he hummed, turning back and picking up a couple packets of herbs. “You’re pregnant.”

               Baekhyun stared at him for a moment before laughing. “No, I’m not, I took one of your medicine things to make sure I didn’t get pregnant,” the omega said, crossing his arms.

               “Did you?” the Healer questioned.

               “Chanyeol came and got it when I went into heat,” Baekhyun explained. “I didn’t come.”

               “Chanyeol,” the Healer echoed. “Oh, yes, your mate and Leader came by a few months ago, you’re right,” he hummed.

               “Leader’s mate told me it would assure I didn’t conceive during my heat,” Baekhyun said.

               “What did you take?” the Healer asked, handing Baekhyun a small package of dried leaves. “Did it look like this? And you soaked it in water like a tea?”

               Baekhyun blinked at the blackened leaves and shook his head. “No, it was clear – like water, but smelled really gross.”

               The Healer raised his hand to his chin, thinking. He chuckled to himself before turning and picking up a little vial and handing it to Baekhyun. “Like this?” he asked. Baekhyun looked up at him and nodded in confirmation. “Sorry to tell you, Baekhyun, but that’s not the medicine that would keep you from conceiving,” he hummed, smiling to himself as though he had a secret he wouldn’t tell Baekhyun.

               “What the fuck is it then?” Baekhyun asked, his voice rising slightly.

               “That’s used for females who have trouble getting pregnant,” he said slowly. “It helps make you _more_ fertile during your heat, not less.” Baekhyun gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. “I gave your mate both of them while he was here,” the Healer said, tilting his head slightly as though he were recalling the memory. “I gave him both so you both could decide which one you should take during this heat.”

               “I…” Baekhyun trailed off, standing slowly. “I’m going to kill him.”

               The Healer waved at him as he stomped out of the hut.

               Baekhyun wasn’t one for morphing. He never really enjoyed the feel of his wolf skin, feeling clumsy and strange compared to his human body, but as anger swept down his spine, he growled and morphed mid run.

               He found Chanyeol in the middle of the woods, several of the hunting pack surrounding him. Baekhyun raced over to them, tromping through the woods noisily, unlike the wolves who were so good at being quiet on their paws. Chanyeol looked surprised to see him, then happy, then terrified as he realized Baekhyun was racing at him with his lips pulled back in a snarl. The alpha went down easily as his mate tackled him, pinning him down and growling in his face. Baekhyun was less than half the size of Chanyeol in this form, but the alpha didn’t fight back as Baekhyun bit harshly at his ears and chest. The hunting party watched them, staring in awe and wondering if they should be interfering.

               Baekhyun morphed back to his normal form, sitting heavily on Chanyeol’s stomach and glaring at him. “Morph, now,” he ordered. “We need to talk.” Chanyeol’s gangly human form was soon beneath him instead of the black wolf he had tackled. Baekhyun stood and glared at him as his mate brushed off his stomach and waved at the hunting party to tell them he wouldn’t be helping them today.

               “How could you?” Baekhyun screamed at him as soon as the other wolves had raced away.

               “What did I do?” Chanyeol asked, still staring at Baekhyun in confusion.

               “I just went to the Healer!” Baekhyun yelled, slapping a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, leaving a red mark in its wake. “He told me I’m fucking pregnant!”

               Chanyeol’s expression instantly softened and he glanced down at Baekhyun’s stomach. “Really?” Baekhyun slapped his hands away that were reaching out to feel over his non-existent baby bump.

               “You lied to me!” Baekhyun screamed, puffing himself up and getting in his mate’s face. “The Healer told me what you did! You gave me the medicine that would make me fertile rather than the one that would keep me from conceiving!” Baekhyun hadn’t realize just how upset he was until the tears started pouring down his cheeks, several drops slipping down off his chin. Chanyeol immediately raised his huge hands to rub the tears away with his thumbs. Baekhyun tried to shove him off.

               “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m sorry.”

               “So you admit to it!” Baekhyun screeched, wrenching out of Chanyeol’s grip. The alpha quickly grabbed his wrists, holding them steady even as Baekhyun tried to pull away. “Why would you do this? You knew I didn’t want pups yet!” Baekhyun sobbed, feeling like he was suffocating as he hiccupped out the tears.

               “Yes, I did,” Chanyeol sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t want them for a while-”

               “Then why would you do this?”

               “Because I really want one,” Chanyeol pouted.

               Baekhyun smacked him hard across the face. “You fucking asshole!” he yelled. “This isn’t some fucking childish game, Chanyeol! This is an actual life you’re dealing with! A life I don’t want to take care of yet!”

               “That’s why,” Chanyeol began, rubbing at his smarting cheek, “if you conceived, _I_ was going to offer to stay at the hut with the kid,” Chanyeol finished, looking down at his feet. Baekhyun blinked at him, still feeling excess tears staining his cheeks.

               “What?” he croaked out, his throat rough.

               “I want to stay home with the pup,” Chanyeol reiterated. “I know you still want to work within the Pack, and you aren’t ready to give up your life to stay home and take care of pups yet… So I wanted a pup who _I_ could take care of.”

               “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, unsurely. “A pup isn’t a game. It’s not something you can say you want and then throw out once you get bored of it.”

               “I know,” Chanyeol nodded. “But, I want a pup with you,” Chanyeol said evenly, staring at Baekhyun with a serious expression. “And if you aren’t ready to take care of one, I will be.” Baekhyun just shook his head slowly.

               “You’re a ridiculous alpha,” he said softly after a few moments. Chanyeol’s face broke out into a grin as he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek.

               “Yeah, but I’m _your_ ridiculous alpha.”

 

               “Baekhyun!”

               The omega turned to see Lisa trotting over to him, carrying a basket filled with veggies. The little blonde’s stomach was huge, seeing as she was overdue. Yet, she acted as though the extra weight didn’t bother her at all as she worked around the territory. “We got a bunch of extra cabbage and lettuce,” she said, setting the basket down next to him. “Would you like some of them?”

               Baekhyun looked over the leafy greens filling the basket. He nodded with a grin, “Yeah, that would be great.” He stood and balanced his basket of apples on his hip. “We also have a bunch of extra apples and peaches – it seems like this years is going to be a great harvest season,” he commented as the two of them walked to where the hunting party was dragging in their game for the day. The omegas were setting out baskets of crops that Baekhyun and Lisa added to. They both took extras of each of their own pickings.

               “Baekie.” Baekhyun turned at his named being cooed to see his mate walking over to him with enough dinner for the night. Their son was asleep in his other arm that easily held the tiny pup to his chest. “What did you get?” Chanyeol asked, nodding at Baekhyun’s arms that were filled with fruits and veggies.

               “Just some extras from today,” Baekhyun shrugged, leaning up to kiss Eunchan on the forehead. The pup was dead to the world in his father’s arms. “How was he today?”

               “Fine,” Chanyeol grinned. “Do you still not trust me?”

               “Not at all,” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at his mate as they began walking back to their hut.

               “Cause, if you aren’t remembering correctly, I’m the one that’s been taking care of him basically since day one,” Chanyeol reminded him.

               “You sure like holding that over me,” Baekhyun sighed. “Who was the one who actually carried the damn kid _inside_ of them for nine months? And then birthed the kid for over twenty hours?” the omega glared up at his alpha.

               “So we’re even now,” Chanyeol grinned.

               “Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Baekhyun hummed as he shoved into their home and set down his armful of extra food. He watched as Chanyeol maneuvered himself with ease through the small home with both their dinner and their son. He barely jostled the baby as he sat down and began ripping pieces off for each of them. Baekhyun handed him the bottle that was waiting.

               The omega settled down easily, cuddling up next to his mate and cooing at the baby boy that was beginning to wake up. Eunchan took the bottle simply without fuss, sucking at the milk inside. Baekhyun cooed at him and kissed the baby’s chubby cheeks.

               Somehow, the two of them had made this whole thing work. Of course, during the pregnancy, there had been tears, arguments, screaming, and fighting right up until Eunchan’s birth. Baekhyun didn’t think they would ever not fight or yell at each other, but since Eunchan had come, they had calmed down a bit for his sake. Chanyeol, surprisingly, was actually a great stay at home dad.

               “I never liked going out with the patrol or the hunting party,” Chanyeol had shrugged. “And now I’m helping with the Pack by raising my son, and I don’t actually have to do any hard work,” he laughed. Baekhyun could spot his mate carrying the baby through camp, cooing and tossing him slightly into the air and catching him, throughout the day as he walked to play with the other omega’s newborns, or to the lake where he was already trying to get Eunchan used to the water.

“I’ve always cared a lot more about pups than other alphas,” Chanyeol had mused.

               “Oh yeah?” Baekhyun had raised an eyebrow at him. “There was one point you wouldn’t even touch the pups I was babysitting.”

               “But this one is mine,” Chanyeol had grinned, holding Eunchan to his chest.

               “What piece do you want?” Chanyeol asked, bringing Baekhyun back to the present.

               “Any is fine,” Baekhyun shrugged, taking the piece Chanyeol handed off to him.

               “So, serious question time,” Chanyeol hummed as he switched Eunchan to the crook of his other arm. Baekhyun looked at him in confusion. “Whose gonna be dad and whose gonna be papa?”

               “Papa?” Baekhyun laughed. “That’s definitely grandpa – not a dad.”

               “Nuh huh,” Chanyeol stuck his tongue out.

               “I’ll be dad,” Baekhyun hummed. “You can be daddy.”

               “That’s so cutesy though,” Chaneyol whined. “I wanna be dad.”

               “Nope, I already called it,” Baekhyun shrugged.

               “Mean,” Chanyeol pouted.

               “And to think you were such a dick when I first met you,” Baekhyun snickered. “And now you’re a big lump of fluff who takes care of my baby and argues over being called dad or daddy.” Chanyeol scowled at him.

               “ _Our_ baby,” Chanyeol corrected.

               “Yes, sorry, _our_ baby,” Baekhyun agreed, leaning his head against his mate’s chest.

               The two of them couldn’t necessarily be called normal. Most people did a double take when they saw the giant alpha carrying around the small baby with his bottle and bag of necessities, while the omega was out working in the fields during the day. Chanyeol was harassed at first by other alphas, people calling him weak for doing an “omega’s job.” But, the omegas loved him even more, and made him a shoo-win for the next Leader as they cooed at what a “good job” he was doing with Eunchan. And Baekhyun was looked down upon for not wanting to stay home and be with his child, but he preferred knowing he was doing something for the entire Pack rather than just his little family. But, even though other’s didn’t seem to like how they were doing things, Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t complain.

               The two of them weren’t exactly normal – but, Baekhyun had always been a bit special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and FIN
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you to everyone for commenting and leaving kudos. You all are amazing and I hope this ending was satisfactory! <3
> 
> and fuCK GENDER NORMS *flips table*


End file.
